FBI Engaged
by The Myth Keeper
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome. Two people who hate each other’s guts. So what happens when Inuyasha the FBI agent gets assigned to not only protect Kagome, but also pretend to be her fiancé?
1. Confessional

FBI Engaged

Summary:

Inuyasha and Kagome. Two people who _hate each other's guts_. So what happens when Inuyasha the FBI agent gets assigned to not only protect Kagome, but also pretend to be her fiancé?

The confessional was stifling hot, Souta tugged at his priests collar angrily as it chaffed his neck. '_God I hate this.'_ He thought dejectedly as he sat in the small uncomfortable wooden box they called a confessional. '_No one's going to come in here in this weather_' He sighed, tugging again at his collar. The only reason he was doing this was because of Myouga, the poor man was so old this box would've killed him in this weather and he was still planning a get together with old friends from his Catholic college. He glanced at his watch, 12:45, fifteen minutes left. He considered leaving early, no one would notice, but Souta wasn't sure if Myouga was watching him just to make sure he stayed in there the whole time. A draft floated in from the window from the other side of the confessional signaling that someone had entered the confessional. Souta straightened, and speaking in an authoritative tone, explained to him that no matter what he said God forgave him and nothing he said would leave the confessional. The person on the other side chuckled,

"Father forgive me, for I will sin." Replied the voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but you cannot be forgiven for crimes you haven't yet commited." Replied Souta. The voice chuckled, obviously amused,

"But I want you to tell others about what you will hear." Laughed the voice.

"Sir, I can't do that. What is said in the confessional _stays_ in the confessional. I cannot reveal what is said in here."

"Oh but you must!" he chuckled, but he was losing some of his humor, "I want you to tell everyone."

"I can't, it would violate my priestly vows."

"Ah, but you will change you're mind when I tell you what I will do."

"What?" asked Souta, annoyed.

"I have picked the next one."

"Next one?"

"I have sinned before. She was beautiful, her name was Kara."

"What did you do?"

"I killed her. It was my first time, over a year ago."

Souta sucked in a shocked breath, "What?"

"You heard me. But I haven't killed anyone since. There were others, but they never went too far."

"Dear god." Whispered Souta, shocked. The voice chuckled,

"I have however, chosen a new one, she is even better then Kara. I can't wait."

"What's her name?" demanded Souta suddenly. The voice chuckled,

"Her name is Kagome."

"_My_ _Kagome!_"


	2. New Assignment

TMK: Sesshomaru is a little OOC in this fic…

THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON THE BOOK **_HEARTBREAKER_** BY **JULIE GARWOOD**…of course I put my own little spin on the story too! XD

Disclaimer: TMK: No.

Amanda: YES

TMK: NO I DON WANNA!

Amanda: you have to

TMK: WAHHHHHHH

Amanda: stop being a baby

TMK: I can if I want to Sticks tongue out at her

Amanda: Fine, I'll say it. TMK doesn't own any of the characters so far in this fic and she isn't sure if she'll put one of her own in here.

TMK: HEY! MEANIE! Throws popcorn at her

Chapter 2

Inuyasha Takio was about to head out for a long overdue vacation. He hadn't taken time off from work for at least three years and his boss said it was starting to affect his attitude. He'd ordered Inuyasha to take a month leave, after he told him that he was becoming cold and detached from everything. Considering what he did involved being attached and caring this new development wasn't a good thing. Inuyasha sighed as he entered his boss's office. His boss wanted to discuss the details about his last case and he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Inuyasha." Greeted his boss.

"Sesshomaru." He returned. Sesshomaru was the head of the special department dedicated to finding lost and kidnapped children. Sesshomaru had been the academy's prodigy, their pride and joy. He'd graduated from the academy at the top of his class and had risen through the ranks in record time. Then, when he was promoted to the head of the 'lost and found' division, he had dedicated himself to building one of the best task forces in the U.S. Once he had accomplished that he had dedicated himself to creating a special task force dedicated to the most difficult cases involving lost and abducted children, spending a considerable amount of time justifying and lobbying for it. His dogged determination paid off and he now headed this unique and elite task force. He was allowed to recruit his own men, a strange group who came from all walks of life. Each man had to pass through the academy at Quantico before they went to Sesshomaru for special testing and training. Almost no one came through the training. A year after he started the unit he handed the reins over to a friend and set to devote his time and effort to his new team. Each member had their own unique skills for tracking and finding lost children. The twelve members were experts, their one goal to find and protect before it was too late. An ordinary man would have gone into cardiac arrest from all the stress, but these people weren't ordinary. The fact that some were at least part demon kinda threw normal out the window.

"I'd like to discuss the Naraku case with you." Began Sesshomaru. Inuyasha kept his expressions closed. Sesshomaru was also a board certified psychiatrist and seemed to take great pleasure out of picking through his teams minds. It was the one quirk they had to put up with and all of them hated. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to talk about the Naraku case. It had happened two months ago and he didn't even want to think about it. But he knew that with Sesshomaru, he was going to have to talk about it whether he liked it or not. He sat quietly as the older man reviewed the details of the strange and bizarre case. He stayed calm until Sesshomaru told him he would be getting a commendation for his heroic actions. Inuyasha nearly lost it, but managed to keep his expression cool and collected.

"How did you feel when you shot her?" he asked after he had finished.

"Do were really need to go back on this, sir?" he asked.

"This isn't a formal meeting, Inuyasha, you don't need to call me sir and yes we do need to talk about this, now please answer the question, what did you feel?" he repeated.

"What the hell do you mean, 'What did I feel'!" He ignored the burst of anger, "You know what I'm asking about, at the exact second, what did you feel?"

Inuyasha almost squirmed, not willing to talk about it. He could say he didn't remember, that he was too busy to think about what he was feeling, but had never lied to his brother, no matter what the circumstances.

"Hell." He couldn't evade him any longer, "It felt good. Damn good. I was euphoric. If I had been 30 seconds late, hadn't realized then, that kid would be dead."

"But you did get there in time."

"Yes, but I should have realized earlier."

"You couldn't have known."

"I should've. Did you read the newspapers? They said she was crazy. But they never saw her eyes. She's wasn't crazy, she was pure evil."

"Yes, I read the newspapers."

"I heard that some of your friends said that she was controlled by her husband. That she was so scared of her husband that she just snapped."

"These 'friends' also believe that anyone can be cured with therapy and drugs." Retorted Sesshomaru, "In other words we should feel sorry for her."

"Bullshit, her fingerprints were all over those pornographic tapes and pictures, along with her husband's." scoffed Inuyasha, "Honest to God, Sesshomaru, she was smiling at me as she held that boy, as she held the knife over him. The kid was unconscious but I could tell he was still breathing. She was waiting for me. She knew I'd figured everything out and she wanted me to watch her kill him." He paused, "Yeah, it felt good to blow her away. I'm just sorry her husband wasn't there. What about him? Any new leads? I still think you should put Miroku on Naraku's trail."

"I was considering that. However, I believe the others want Naraku _alive_ and we both know that Miroku wouldn't hesitate to take him out."

"Yeah." Inuyasha stretched his shoulders, unwinding his cramped muscles.

"You will be taking a month off after this next assignment though."

"Another one!"

"Yes. It is a special case. It's someone you know."

"Who!"

"Souta Higurashi."

"What happened!" he demanded.

"Nothing's wrong with Souta, it's his sister." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed,

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"No. I won't do it."

"You must. I've already told them you would help in any way you could."

"No. I'm not going to help the wench."

"Oh you won't be helping her. You'll be protecting her."

"I told you before. I'm not going to do it."

"Inuyasha. You are." His tone held no room for argument. Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru got up.

"Oh, and one more thing. You have to pretend to be her fiancé."

TMK: Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews! XD I'm so happy!

**Review Responses:**

**Inu-dog-dem:** thanks

**Shikonjewelsdarkshadow:** Thanks I hope it will too.

**miko of fire and ice: **thank you

**shaicai**: yes ma'am and thanks

**drvnkrazee:** Thanks! I'm on someone's favorites list! Yay!

**InU-DragoN-GirL: **thanks and I'll try!

**InuyashaObsessed101: **I don't know but it's fun to write it!

**Akileh: **yay!

**windgal: **thanks!

**Lil-angel-fairy: **yeah but she won't be poor Kagome for long! XD

**erica6060: **thanks!


	3. Clash

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only the plotline after the book and a few future characters.

**Chapter 3: Clash**

Kagome ground her teeth in frustration. Something was up with her brother and she knew it wasn't good.

"Come on Souta, tell me what's wrong!" she whined encouragingly.

"No, Kagome. It's too dangerous."

"What is it?" demanded Kagome, her hands on her hips.

"Wait 'til he gets here."

"Who? Whowhowho!"

"Hey Souta! Long time no see." Interjected a cocky voice. Kagome stiffened, she knew that voice. A voice from her past that she did _not_ want to ever hear again. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, leaning against it, his suitcase at his feet. Kagome turned slowly back to Souta.

"Is this the "he" you were talking about?" she asked in a honey-sweet voice. Souta gulped,"Yes."

"You….are….SO DEAD!" she screeched, launching over the table that stood in between them. Souta yelped, trying to run away from her. She grabbed the collar of his robe. She noogied his head, telling him in a dangerous voice all the things she was going to do to him as punishment. Inuyasha watched impassively. Sesshomaru came to the door.

"Kagome, you shouldn't try to kill him." She looked up,

"Sesshomaru! How are you?" she smiled happily, dropping Souta.

"Ow." Souta winced, rubbing the sides of his head. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before returning her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"So what brings you to this place?" she asked, completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"You, actually."

Kagome gave him an unreadable look. "Yeah, right." She scoffed, "Who is it this time?"

"No really it's you, wench." She whirled around, slapping him hard enough for his head to snap to the side.

"Do _not_ call me that." She growled, her voice low. Inuyasha's eyes were wide in disbelief. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, choosing to ignore what had just happened, "As I was saying, the reason we're here is because of you."

"Uh huh, and the reason is…?" prodded Kagome.

"Well, why don't you sit down?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Why?" she demanded in a soft, dangerous voice. She obeyed, reluctantly.

"We believe that someone is going to kill you."

Kagome stared at them for a minute, "What…?" she whispered, shock rippling through her. She dealt with it like she did many other things, she rounded on her brother.

"SOUTA!" she tackled him, sitting on top of him as he lay on his stomach noogieing the life out of him, "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She screeched noogieing him harder.

"Owowowowowowowowowow! I'm sorry!"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU HAD TO CALL MY WORST ENEMY IN TO HELP! HOW DO YOU KNOW HE ISN'T THE ONE RESPONSIBLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Hey."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU CALLED IN THE WORST S.O.B. IN HISTORY IS GOING TO HELP ME! I'LL DEAL WITH IT ON MY OWN IF I HAVE TOO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT BASTARD-"

"HEY."

"TO COME WITHIN FIFTY FEET OF ME! NO WAY NO HOW!"

"I SAID HEY!"

Kagome stopped, glaring at him with piercing blue-gray orbs,

"What the hell do you want, bastard?"

"First off, don't call me that." Kagome glared at him, her lips curling into a snarl. He ignored her,"And second off, I'm not exactly happy about this arrangement either."

"What arrangement?"

"You and Inuyasha will have to pretend to be engaged." Answered Sesshomaru calmly. Kagome stared at him for a minute. Then she smiled, "Really." She said sweetly, getting off Souta, "What did you say?" She advanced on the two men. The look in her eyes made them both have to resist gulping. She lunged at Inuyasha, who barely dodged. She was fast, much faster then the last time they'd met. Sesshomaru restrained her as she tried to punch him.

"Kagome, calm down."

"No!" she growled, fighting against his hold. Sesshomaru increased his hold, trying to calm her. Kagome glared angrily at Inuyasha, as she stopped struggling.

"Promise you won't hurt him?" he asked. Kagome growled,

"I promise I won't hurt him." Sesshomaru relaxed slightly, "I'll just kill him."

"Oh no you won't!" chuckled Inuyasha, "If you haven't forgotten I'm not all human."

Kagome smirked,

"So what? I can still kill you."

"How's that?" Her smirk widened,

"It's my little secret." She spat, "Now will you let me go? I promise I won't hurt him for now." Sesshomaru released her, reluctantly.

"Humph."

"Are you sure this is Kagome? The Kagome I knew was never like this." Asked Inuyasha to Souta.

"The Kagome you knew died when her parents did." Snapped Kagome staring off into space.

"They're dead?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Yeah. I was shocked too. Apparently, they died a few months after we left, of course they 'forgot' to inform us." Replied Souta, "I found when she came back to America."

Kagome 'humphed' again, "Car crash."

"Huh?"

"They were killed in a car crash. It's your own fault, the crash was on the news world-wide you should've heard about it." She sneered. Inuyasha glared at her, she stuck her tongue out at him, "Bite me." She spat.

"Is that request?"

"As if!" she snapped, growling at him.

"Kagome, please calm down." Soothed Souta softly. She rounded on him,"Don't you tell me to calm down little brother. I _am_ calm, you have not seen me angry." She hissed, walking slowly toward him.

"Hurting priests won't save your soul from God's wrath." He said desperately. Kagome started laughing, "I stopped believing in God, long ago." She turned away from them, walking toward the door.

"Wait, Kagome." She didn't stop, stalking off toward the parking lot. Inuyasha caught up halfway down the hall.

"You can't leave without me."

"Watch me."

"I can't."

"Oh, that horrible code of honor you FBI agents have." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed too."

"You know you can be a real bitch sometimes you know that?"

She shrugged, "I've been called worse." She opened the door to the parking lot. He blocked her path,"We have to talk about this."

"I don't see anything to talk about." She replied coldly.

"Let's go back to the room." He suggested, trying to steer her back.

"Back off, dog boy."

"Dog boy?" his lips twitched.

"Yes."

"Since when am I 'dog boy'?" he asked, amused.

"Since I saw your dog ears."

"Feh."

"Feh, yourself."

"Come on." He steered her back into the room.

"So, you two get lovey dovey?" asked Souta mischievously. Kagome whacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Haven't I endured enough pain already today?" he wailed, holding his head.

"You deserved everything you got." Snorted Kagome, not amused. He sniffed dramatically.

"We need to make some plans on what you will do until this person is caught." Interrupted Sesshomaru. Kagome growled but otherwise remained silent.

"You and he will have to stay in the same house." Kagome made a strangled sound.

"When in public, you two will have to pretend to be a couple." Inuyasha wheezed.

"BOTH of you will have to pretend this. I don't care if it makes you want to vomit from what you do. You WILL do it."

Kagome made a choking sound, eyes holding an indescribable fury.

"This is for your safety, Kagome."

"Right. Remind me to never get you a Christmas present ever again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and it would be veryhelpful if someone wouldlook at mychapters and edit them soI don't in convienence you readers.


	4. Work and Taco Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko.

**Chapter 4: First day of Work **

"I can't believe this." Grumbled Kagome, staring out of the front window of her house.

"I can't either, _me_ living with _you_?" sneered Inuyasha, coming up behind her. She calmly stepped backwards onto his foot.

"Damn it, wench! What was that for!" he hissed, hopping on one foot. She ignored him, returning to the kitchen. She set herself to making breakfast for two. She smirked, '_at least he hasn't complained about my cooking'_ of course she had trained to be a chef in college.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Inuyasha, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Belgium Waffles, Buttered toast, milk or chocolate milk." She replied absently, pouring the batter into the waffle maker. The phone rang as she popped the bread into the toaster.

"Hello?" she asked, placing the headphones onto her head and returning to her work.

"Hey, Aunt Kagome!" greeted a voice.

"Ah! Moriko! I haven't heard from you in ages! How's your genetic research going?" exclaimed Kagome happily. Her niece had become a geneticist only a year before.

"Ha! I'm not telling! But I'll will say this, I'm following in the footsteps of my favorite aunt!"

Kagome chuckled, ignoring the look from Inuyasha, "Oh really? How so?"

"I'm opening my own bookstore." Kagome nearly choked on her chocolate milk,

"What!" Inuyasha jumped. Kagome cursed, taking the Belgium waffle out just in time. As she added the batter into the maker again she thought about what Moriko had said.

"Aunt Kagome?" asked Moriko.

"Oh sorry, Moriko, but really, your own bookstore? What about your genetic research?" she asked. Moriko chuckled, "I'll still be working on it, just not at the Center. I'm going on a hiatus."

"But you love genetics." Pointed out Kagome.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to stop working on genetics, I'm just telling that to the director. Anyway, opening The Bookshelf Vol. 2 was my dream for forever."

"The Bookshelf Vol. 2…?" asked Kagome, puzzled as she added another waffle to the ever-growing pile of waffle and toast that decorated two plates. She set them on the table.

"Yeah. I'm naming it after yours."

"That's so sweet."

"I know. Hey, I gotta go ok? Opening day is two weeks away!" she hung up before Kagome could reply.

"Who was that?" asked Inuyasha, digging into his breakfast.

"My niece."

"Really. How is she a geneticist?"

"Oh. She's a genius, and I'm not just saying that. When she was ten she passed the Harvard entrance exams with flying colors."

Inuyasha stared at her, "Whoa. How old is she now?"

"She'll turn 17 on Halloween." Replied Kagome, delicately taking a bite of syrup saturated waffle. Seeing as Kagome was only 25, that was a big deal.

"So how old is your sister?"

"Oh, she would've been 43 this December." Murmured Kagome sadly.

"Would've?"

"She died in child-birth."

"Oh….I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Mom used to say that she was a bad apple. That the only good thing she ever did was get pregnant and have Moriko. She blamed Ari's dad for everything."

He knew not to press her.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" he asked casually, leaning back on his chair. She scowled at him, "Don't do that, you'll break the chair, and we're going to work at my bookstore. _You_ of course will be shelving books. I'm not letting you near the money or customers." He glared at her, she returned in kind.

Kagome sighed, looking at her pride and joy. The Bookshelf. What she had worked her entire life for. She smiled at the store.

"Come on, _dear._ Let's go see your store." Choked Inuyasha through gritted teeth, walking toward the double doors.

"I'm coming, _darling_." She nearly gagged as she said it. She unlocked the doors, stepping into her second home. She sucked in a deep breath of air.

"What would you like me to do, _sweetheart_?" He choked out, but still trying to play the part. She winced; looking around the inside of the store and trying to ignore the way he said those words.

"So, I'm stacking the books right? I mean, you won't let me anywhere near the other stuff right?" asked Inuyasha coldly, staring at the boxes of books. Kagome nodded,

"We open in 10 minutes. Start stacking,_ darling_." She hissed through gritted teeth. He rolled his eyes.

"Who is _he_?" asked a woman as she purchased a book. Kagome twitched before answering,

"He's my Fiance." She replied, smiling conspiratorially at the woman. He eyes widened,

"Really." She replied, taking her bag and walking quickly out of the store. Kagome scowled after her before smiling sweetly at the next one.

"So, who's he?" asked another woman, eyeing Inuyasha's back hungrily. Kagome twitched again,

"He's my Fiancé." She shuddered as she said it.

"Dear are you ok?" asked the woman.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just a little cold for a minute."

"A cup of tea would put that to rights, you know." Informed the woman.

"I'll be sure to do that." Replied Kagome politely, handing the woman her bags. She nodded, giving one last lingering look at Inuyasha. She gagged, hiding it behind the cash register.

"Who are _you_?" asked a sickly sweet voice. Inuyasha looked up from his shelving. A girl stood in the aisle. She couldn't have been more then 18. She wore a short-short black mini skirt (A/N: Believe me I've seen those things, they are NOT pretty.) and a bright red sleeveless top that didn't even cover her belly. Her eyes were predatory as she looked at him all over. Somehow, he felt soiled.

"Yura!" screeched a voice. A furious Kagome stood in the aisle, "I thought the judge told you never to come in here again!" she snapped, eyes blazing. Yura squeaked, "M-miss Kagome!" she stuttered. Kagome crossed her arms. Yura bolted out of there faster then a greyhound. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, "How did you do that?" he asked, astonished. Kagome smirked, "She used to come in here and harass my customers. One day, I found her trying to get a customer into the backroom to do a little some-something, you get me?"

His eyes widened in realization, "Oh….Oooh."

"Anyway the Judge banned her from ever coming into this place again." She added, "Did she harass you?" she asked suddenly. Inuyasha blinked, "Well, not yet." Kagome nodded, and walked away. Inuyasha stared after her.

"GET BACK TO SHELVING!" shouted Kagome over her shoulder. Inuyasha jumped and hastily returned to shelving.

"Whoo. What a day." Sighed Kagome as she locked the doors.

"What do you expect? It's a store." Snorted Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him. He stretched his muscles before walking to the car, "Get in already." He ordered, motioning for her to get in the car. Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Yeah right." She muttered, getting into the car.

"What's for dinner?" asked Inuyasha as he drove back to her house.

"Turn left."

"Why?"

"We're going to Taco Bell."

"I can't believe you didn't get meat on your tacos." Smirked Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him,

"I'm a vegetarian, so sue me." She snapped, snatching her bag out of his hands. He laughed, sitting down at the table. She stuck her tongue out at him. He snorted, opening his taco bag. She sat down with him, taking a bite out of her 'veggie' taco. Her doorbell rang, and they both got up. Inuyasha gave her a be careful look as she went to the door. She looked through the spy hole, and squealed, "Sango!" she threw open the door. Sango stood there, hands on her hips. Her eyes blazing in anger.

"Uh…Sango…?" asked Kagome apprehensively. Sango growled.

"EXPLAIN TO ME WHEN YOU GOT A FIANCE AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while andI would appreciateif someone would help me out. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, I may come back and edit it further but until then enjoy the story!


	5. Sangos Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki.

**Chapter 5: Sango's Anger**

Gina stood next to her car, re-applying make-up as she waited for the pickup truck. She wore an extremely tight and revealing crimson sleeveless top. Her mini skirt was _extra_ mini and she wore no underwear. She was on her way to get her breast implants, because in order for her to reach her goal, she needed whopping boobs. Playboy magazine only printed girls with big boobs, and Gina had set her mind on being centerfold. She had looks; talent but lacked the big boobs needed for it. She pulled out a brand-new cell phone. She figured, if you were going to go far, you needed a cool cell phone. She looked up as an RV came to a stop next to her. The man smiled at her from the drivers seat. She smiled flirtatiously at him. Maybe he would drive her to the doctor. He motioned for her to climb up and she gladly did. Gina wanted to be famous. After today she would be.

"Huh?" asked Kagome dumbly, staring at her.

"I _said_ 'explain to me when you got a fiancé and didn't tell me'." She repeated, her voice dangerous. Kagome gulped nervously, "Sango…"

"DON'T YOU 'SANGO' ME! I HEARD IT FROM A COMPLETE STRANGER! I'M YOUR BEST FIREND AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME THAT YOU WERE ENGAGED!"

"Sango, please calm down, let me explain." Cried Kagome soothingly. Sango calmed, a little bit.

"Come in." Kagome motioned for Sango to enter. When she did she caught sight of Inuyasha, her eyes widened.

"Kagome! He's a demon!" she yelped, moving in front of her. Kagome chuckled, "Half-demon actually." She replied, "This is my f-fi-iance." She couldn't help shuddering and twitching. Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Explain."

"So that's it." Finished Kagome, taking a last bite of her taco. Inuyasha sat across from her, glaring at her.

"You shouldn't have told her." he growled. She returned the glare with one of her own,

"It was that or death."

"You've put her in danger!" At this both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"HA! As if! Sango's a demon slayer!" gasped Kagome. Sango just laughed. Inuyasha became flustered, "What? How?"

"It's part of my family's heritage." Explained Sango, "Our family has been demon slayers for centuries in Japan. When we moved here however, we had to become a lot more subtle, so we train to be demon slayers and still have other jobs." She paused, "But most of us become bounty hunters to the underground." Kagome smiled maliciously,

"Careful Sango; you might be overloading the poor guy." She warned, throwing away her wrappers. Inuyasha glared at her, "Very funny."

"It is."

"Well, I see you two are getting along well enough." Commented Sango, amused.

"Sango don't leave me alone with this guy!" she wailed dramatically.

"Of course not." Replied Sango sternly, "I'm staying here too." Inuyasha froze, "You are not."

"Am too."

"No."

"Yes."

"She's staying here and that's final!" interrupted Kagome angrily; "I will not have a guy in my house while I am here alone!" Inuyasha shivered, staring at her in shock. She could be very forceful when she wanted too.

"……Fine. But I have to confirm with Sesshomaru first." He grumbled.

"Then do it." Retorted Kagome, pointing toward the phone. He grumbled.

"_Do_ it!"

"Alright, Alright already! Jeez don't bite my head off."

"Chicken."

"Whatever." He dialed his bosses number and they talked for a while, hanging up, he scowled at the two women, "She can stay." Kagome squealed in delight, hugging her friend. Sango glanced suspiciously at him.

"I think I'm going to call in my own reinforcements." She commented suddenly. Kagome was up instantly, "Oh no you don't, Sango-chan!" she snarled, "This isn't that big of a deal! No more people!" she ordered, drawing away from her friend and putting her hands on her hips. Sango gave her a bemused look, "This is your _life_ we're talking about. We can't take any chances." She retorted angrily. Kagome didn't respond, only glared at her. Sango sighed, "Fine I won't call them unless something happens, okay?" Kagome nodded reluctantly.

"Now I'm going to go get some stuff from my house and then come back here as soon as I can, okay?" she asked as if talking to a child. Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Yes mother, I'll be a good girl while you're gone." She replied in a sickly sweet voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that, "You? A good girl?" Kagome glared at him while Sango gave him a withering look.

"Inuyasha?" murmured Kagome sweetly.

"What?"

"Stop being such a jackass." Ended Sango. Kagome waved her hands at the girl, "Now, now, Sango-chan. Don't insult the poor donkeys." The phone rang and Kagome got up to answer it before Inuyasha could reply.

"Hello?" Silence.

"Uh, Hello?" she repeated.

"Is anyone there?" she asked. Inuyasha was instantly alert. She could hear breathing, it was very faint but she could still hear it. Suddenly, screams erupted from the phone, their pitch rising in agony. She tore the phone away from her ear, but it did no good. The screams could be heard from across the room. The screams stopped abruptly as the person hung up. Several minutes passed before they dared to speak.

"Well…I'll be right back." Muttered Sango, excusing herself, deeply disturbed. The phone rang again. Hesitantly, Kagome reached over and pressed the 'talk' button,

"Hello?" she asked shakily.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice.

"Moriko?" she breathed a sigh of relief, "Why are you calling?"

"Oh…well…I was just wondering…um…"

"Moriko spit it out." A spitting sound was heard on the over line,

"It's out."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine. How do you take care of an animal that supposedly doesn't exist?"

Kagome groaned,

"Moriko you didn't."

"Did."

"Oh god." Sango made her stealthy escape while they talked, Inuyasha looked curiously at her.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"Um…you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Moriko." She growled, "What is it?"

"You still wouldn't believe me."

"Sweetheart. I will believe you."

"Um…a…another one."

Kagome groaned, "Moriko, how could you."

"Hey! Night stalker is a wonderful creature!" Replied Moriko angrily.

"Yeah right. He tried to eat my foot."

"He was just a baby. He didn't know that your feet stink."

"I resent that." Muttered Kagome. She was gradually beginning to feel better. Moriko had this way with people, even if she was in a bad mood herself.

"My feet don't stink!" she growled dramatically, ignoring the increasingly confused hanyou.

"Night stalker thinks yours do."

"Well, Night stalker can kiss my butt for all I care." Snapped Kagome. Moriko laughed, "He says he resents that." Kagome rolled her eyes, "So what's its name?" she asked. Moriko chuckled again,

""It" is a she. Her name is Leilani."

"That's pretty, what's it mean?" questioned Kagome.

"Leilani means 'heavenly flower' in Hawaiian." She explained.

"Night stalker and Leilani."

"Two very different names. For two very different friends." Finished Moriko. They talked for a little while longer before Moriko said she had to leave. She was meeting someone.

"Oh? Who is it, Moriko?" Demanded Kagome. Moriko chortled, "Luki."

"No."

"We're just friends, Aunt Kagome. There's nothing going on." She assured her aunt. Kagome laughed at her, "I was wondering when you'd find someone." Moriko growled,

"There's nothing going on!" Kagome continued to laugh at her,

"That's it, aunt Kagome, I'm hanging up." Which she promptly did, leaving a laughing Kagome gasping for air.

"What happened?" Demanded Inuyasha, bewildered.

Kagome waved at him dismissively, "Nothing. Where's Sango?"

Sango drove through the streets to her house. Parking, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked a male voice.

"Hey, Kouga? I need a favor."

"What? Why?"

"Someone's after Kagome."

"No. Really."

"Really! Get your ass down here!" she shouted into the phone.

"Alright! All right! Calm down, Sango! I'll be right there. I'll bring Ayame too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!


	6. Ayame and Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki.

**Chapter 6:** **Ayame and Kouga**

Sango returned to the house at half past eight. To a Kagome and Inuyasha at each other's throats.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? THAT WAS SO RUDE!" shrieked Kagome, attempting to attack Inuyasha.

"CALM DOWN WENCH!" Snarled Inuyasha loudly.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" she launched at Inuyasha, Sango barely grabbing hold of the woman and dragging her away from Inuyasha. She shrieked and tried to fight her best friend off, but Sango had dealt with things much worse than an enraged woman. Inuyasha watched in amusement as Sango dragged Kagome up the stairs and into her room and slammed the door after her. Then, she rounded on Inuyasha, "You blundering idiot! You huge stupid asshole! Do you _want_ to get yourself killed? Do you?" demanded, glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows, "I could've handled her." he replied cockily. _Oh really?_ Thought Sango,_ has she told you what she is?_

"Besides, she's just a human."

_I guess not._

"I need you to help me make a room for some friends of mine who are coming." She told him coldly, keeping a tight rein on her emotions. He snorted,

"You expect _me_ to something like that?" he asked incredulously.

"Do it or I swear I'll tell everyone what is really happening." Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized that she wasn't kidding. He grumbled as he trudged up the stairs and made the bed and opened the windows to let the air out. Sango watched him from the doorway.

"You know." She said after a while of listening to his quiet ramblings, "If you just stop being such a jerk, Kagome'll be nicer to you." Inuyasha snorted,

"As if I need her to be nice to me." He growled. Sango sighed, walking into the room and pointing her finger at his forehead, "If you haven't forgotten." She snarled, "_You _have to go out in public with her. _You _have to pretend to be her fiancé. _You_. If that has even the slightest chance of being plausible, _you_ have to help." Inuyasha stared at her, as the words sunk in, "Whatever." He replied finally.

Sango growled in frustration, "Can't you understand? Or is you pea-sized brain too small to comprehend the fact that Kagome is in danger? Are you so heartless that you don't care that someone could die?" Sango's words stirred Inuyasha's conscience. (A/N: Wow, Inuyasha? A conscience?)

"No, I'm not going to let her die." Sango withdrew her finger from his forehead.

"Good. Because if you did _I_ would kill _you_." She left the room.

"Hello." Greeted Sesshomaru as he walked into the kitchen. Kagome looked up from her cooking. He held up a brown bag, "I brought some food." He offered. Kagome eyed him dubiously, "You're still not back on my Christmas list." She interjected immediately. Sesshomaru sighed, "Come on, Kagome. I had to do this." She gave him a withering look, "Inuyasha is the best agent on the force." Her eyes narrowed at him, "Don't look at me like that." She rolled her eyes. Sango and Inuyasha watched all this with amusement.

"Why do you want to be on Kagome's Christmas list?" asked Inuyasha, looking at his brother.

"Kagura likes Kagome's presents." Replied Sesshomaru. A knock came from the door. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tensed. Kagome rolled her eyes, opening the door. Kouga and Ayame stood in the doorway; Ayame immediately launched at Kagome and hugged her,

"Oh my god, I can't believe what's happening to you!" she shrieked, hugging Kagome tighter,

"Ayame…can't…breathe…" wheezed Kagome. Ayame immediately let go of her, "Oops. Sorry. I forgot." She giggled sheepishly. Kagome turned back to Sango, raising her eyebrows. Sango smiled nervously.

"Hey Kouga." Greeted Inuyasha, "It's been a while." Kouga smirked,

"Nice to see you, mutt face." Kagome kicked him hard in the shin.

"I will not tolerate any insults in my house." She growled, "Even if it _is_ at Inuyasha." She invited the couple into the house. She led the way to her kitchen.

"Here." She tossed a remote at them, "Press the big blue button at the top." Sango pressed the button. A third of the upper wall of kitchen slid away, revealing a plasma screen. "You can watch T.V. while I get out the extra ingredients for breakfast." She busied herself with the preparations. Sango and Ayame tried to help but were sent back to the table. Suddenly the screen went blank, much to their outrage. A living room appeared on screen, along with a face.

"Hey cool! You have the T.V. on!" exclaimed Moriko as she stared at them from the screen, "Hi Sango, hi Ayame, hi Kouga, hi Sesshomaru." She grinned waving at them. She caught sight of Inuyasha,

"Ooh, who're you?" she asked looking closely at him.

" Inuyasha." He said cockily. Moriko nodded, "I see. So you're Kagome's so-called fiancé." Kagome turned toward the T.V.

"Hey Moriko? Where's you pets?" she asked slyly.

Moriko made a strangled sound, "They aren't pets! They're my friends!" she snapped at her aunt. Kagome smiled inwardly, having successfully rerouted the conversation.

"Do you call Kagome every day?" interrupted Inuyasha. Moriko rolled her eyes,

"No, Inuyasha, I just call because I have something I don't want to do."

"But that's true too." Added Sango, amused. Moriko glared at her, "Some friend you are."

"Yep."

A head appeared upside down, staring intently at them.

"Night stalker get off that!" yelped Moriko, snatching him off the camera but knocking it over. Everything was turned on its side. But they could clearly see Moriko scolding a scaly object. She returned the camera to its proper upright position. She still held the scaly creature and they saw that it wasn't just scaly. It had wings too.

"Say hi, Night stalker." She laughed as she waved a clawed paw. Slitted pupils stared at them from the screen.

_Hello_ came a voice.

"What the-?"

Moriko laughed at their expressions, "What, you've never heard mind-speech before?" she asked slyly.

"Stop freaking the poor people out." Interrupted Kagome as she set out breakfast.

"Aw come on Aunt Kagome! I haven't done anything!" she pouted, Night stalker curled up in her lap.

"You made your little pet mind-speak with them."

"NIGHTSTALKER IS NOT A PET!" she screeched, glaring angrily at her aunt, "He is a living breathing creature and I will not tolerate _anyone_ insulting him." Kagome held her hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright. Don't bite my head off." Moriko continued to glare at her.

"I'm sorry Night stalker." She apologized. Night stalker stared at her intently, and chirped. Moriko rolled her eyes, "He forgives you." She grumbled.

"Where's Leilani?" questioned Kagome after a few minutes. Moriko muttered something,

"She's with Luki." She growled finally. Kagome nodded smiling slightly, Moriko turned to Inuyasha,

"So how'd you propose? From what I got from my sources, you're a fake and just out to steal my aunt's money." The group choked, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sputtering. "W-well…"

"Oh I get. You fainted and woke up in a hospital with Kagome sitting next to you crying hysterically and you don't want to tell people about 'cause it damages your manly pride." Interrupted Moriko before they could think of a cover story. Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing. Inuyasha glowered at her. She chortled happily, "I know I'm so far off I might as well be on the moon, but it is an amusing thought." She flipped her attention to the others, "Don't you think so?" she asked them. The doorbell rang and Moriko straightened up, "Oops, sorry. Gotta go!" she disconnected.

"Well." Sighed Kagome, "I'm off to work." She picked up her purse. Inuyasha got up with her.

"Uh unh." She pointed at the empty seat, "You are staying here today." Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"No." he growled, crossing his arms. Kagome, calm as ever, reached into her purse and pulled out a .38mm Glock. They stared at the gun.

"Where did you get that?" demanded Ayame, her eyes never leaving the gun. Kagome smiled mirthlessly,

"From Moriko. She gave it to me as a Christmas present." She pointed it at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha snorted, "You expect that to kill me?"

Kagome shrugged, "It will if the bullets been blessed by a priestess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!


	7. A Little Attraction?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki.

**Chapter 7: A Little Attraction?**

"What?" squeaked Ayame, staring at the gun. Kagome rolled her eyes, "You really expect me to have normal bullets when I know people like you exist?" she said incredulously. Kouga and Ayame stared at each other.

"You know about us!" they yelped. Kagome snorted, "The nose knows." She tapped the side of her nose. She left them alone in the kitchen to contemplate what she had said.

"Go after her Inuyasha." Urged Sesshomaru, "You're her fiancé. You have a right." He smirked at the younger demon. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, standing up, "You so owe me big." He growled, following Kagome out of the room. Ayame and Kouga remained stunned, "I thought we hid it so well." Muttered Ayame. Kouga nodded. Sango made an…unusual sound.

"Sango…do you know what she meant?" asked Sesshomaru suspiciously. Sango avoided their eyes, "No. No, I have no idea what she meant."

"Sango. You suck at lying."

"She swore me to secrecy!" whined Sango putting her head on the table; "She said if I didn't keep quiet about it, she'd make my death slow and painful over at least a month all done with a series of semi-blunt objects!" The three sweat-dropped,

"Semi-blunt object?" questioned Kouga. Sango glared at him.

"Like a spoon."

"Oh."

"Sango." Sesshomaru voice was honey-sweet, "If we don't know what she is we might not be able to help her." Sango groaned, "You are one evil man, Sesshomaru." She whimpered, "One the one hand, I tell you and Kagome kills me. On the other, I don't and Kagome could die _because_ of me." She sighed,"If she tries to attack me, you guys have to protect me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Kagome's a-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"APSHOOO!" sneezed Kagome.

"Bless you." Replied a customer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, thank you." Murmured Kagome, handing the woman her bags. The woman smiled, waving at Kagome as she left. Kagome waved back before, going into the back and taking out a box filled with the newest release of a Manga series, 'Chrono Crusade'. Kagome grinned evilly, she was a bookstore owner meaning: she gets first dibbs. She laughed evilly as she came out into the main area only to be confronted with and scowling Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" she growled, trying to step around him. He tried to take the box from her, she snarled at him. Warning him off, he retracted his hands, "Whoa there."

"No one but me and the customers are allowed to touch the precious ones." She growled, moving around him finally.

"Precious ones?" he asked, confused. She held up a copy of the book. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "That crap?" he chuckled, "You call that crap precious?" Kagome kicked him,

"Don't you _dare _call this crap until you've _read_ it." She growled, eyes blazing with fury. Inuyasha silently gulped, _Kagome's hot when she's angry!_

_Holy crap! Did I just think what I thought I thought? _He screeched in his mind.

**I do believe you did** replied a voice in his head.

_Who the hell are you?_ He demanded.

**I don't suppose you've heard from me much before.** Chuckled the voice, **I'm guessing I should acquire a deep voice to say this but _I am you conscience._**

Inuyasha snorted silently, _Why should I believe you?_ He snapped.

**Because it's either that. Or you should go check yourself into a mental hospital, my friend. **Laughed the voice.

Inuyasha could have rolled mental eyes, he would have.

_I'm not your friend. And I did NOT just say Kagome looks hot when she's angry! _

**Oh but you did! **Chortled the voice. Inuyasha grumbled silently.

**It was nice having a chat with you but you should go comfort your girlfriend. **Laughed his conscience. Kagome was giving him a puzzled look, "Hey are you feeling ok?" she asked curiously, staring at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." He tried to move into the storage room, but Kagome blocked him,

"Uh unh. No way are you entering that room until you read at least one manga book." He rolled his eyes, "No way!"

"Yes way. That, or I pepper your tight little demon ass with a few blessed bullets." Inuyasha sighed, wait.

"Did you just say 'tight little demon ass'?" he asked suspiciously. Kagome raised her eyebrows; her cheeks tinted a light pink, "Yeah? So?" she retorted cockily, turning away from him and beginning to unpack the new releases.

That Afternoon the store was packed with Anime addicts checking out all the new releases. Kagome's was the only place in town that sold it and at a reasonable price. Seven dollars. All her other Anime-related items were also at reasonable prices.

"Kagome-san!" greeted the groups in unison.

"Kagome-san! I can't believe you got all those copies of Chrono Crusade!" exclaimed a girl in a priestess costume. They loved to cosplay here too. It was the towns own little Anime convention every other week. Kagome grinned snagging an empty seat.

"I called in a favor." She replied contentedly. The group exclaimed happily,

"But doesn't that mean you don't have a favor anymore?" asked a boy in a .HACK/sign Tsukasa costume. Kagome waved dismissively, "I have a bunch left, and-" she winked at them, "I intend to use every one of them." They girls squealed in delight, rushing to hug the woman. Kagome laughed happily, hugging each of them back. Inuyasha came back through the door, carrying multiple bags of Japanese food. The girls stared at him in bliss.

"Hey, Kagome, a little help please?" he asked, barely balancing the packages.

"Who's that Kagome?" asked the girls who would stop staring at him.

"Oh, This is my fiancé." She replied casually, she was starting to get the hang of saying it with a straight face. The roar in the store was deafening, the girls screaming and the guys shouting.

"What? When? Where? How? Eh?" was heard repeatedly throughout the room at varying sound frequencies. They answered calmly in a story they had thought up carefully beforehand. Kagome felt bad for lying to them but it was for their own good.

"You know," spoke up a new girl in a slayers outfit, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that your fiancé looks eerily like the half-demon Inuyasha." Instantly everyone was talking loudly with their neighbors, agreeing or disagreeing. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with raised eyebrows. Inuyasha was looking around the room nervously.

"Hey, if you guys are engaged, then how come you guys haven't kissed yet?" asked a girl in with cat ears on her head. Kagome and Inuyasha instantly blushed,

"What?" they sputtered. The entire room got quiet, some people making soft agreeing sounds. Both of them were bright red.

"Yeah! Come on! Kiss!" yelled someone and they entire room started chanting,

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Kagome and Inuyasha were bright red with embarrassment.

"We won't let you leave until you do!" threatened someone above the chanting. Inuyasha looked sideways at her,

"You think we can get out of this?" he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"No way in hell." She mumbled back.

"Well, you bolt for the door and I'll try to hold 'em back."

"No. There's only one way to get out of this." She grabbed his shirt collar, pressing her lips hard against his. Neither expected the spark that passed between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!


	8. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki. 

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

"I can't believe it." Repeated Ayame, staring out of the car window as they drove to The Bookshelf.

"You're telling me. I only found out about when she didn't know I was there." Retorted Sango.

"And we're going to her work to confront her because…?" asked Kouga casually, leaning against his seat.

"Because she's our friend and she never told us what, or who, she is." Snapped Ayame. They pulled into the parking lot, walked up to the store, opened the door, and stared in shock at the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha lip-locking in the main room. Sango stared for a minute before, "HOLY CRAP!" She screamed. Kagome pushed him away.

"Happy now?" she growled. Everyone cheered,

"Yes! Now let's get on with the meeting!" announced the girl in the priestess outfit (A/N: I really need to give these people names…)

"Um, Kagome?" asked Ayame tentatively, Kagome looked up, "Yes?"

"Can we speak with you please?" added Sesshomaru. She nodded, standing up (she had sat down earlier) and leading the way to the storage room,

"What's up?" she asked as she closed the door behind them.

"First off, what the hell was that about? Your two were shoving your tongues down each other's throats! " Demanded Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, "T-that was because they were suspicious that we weren't engaged." She assured them, "A-and you can't shove tongues down throats, it's a physical impossibility, people's tongues aren't that long." Kagome added hastily. The girls gave her withering looks, "Look." She growled, "I've told you about how I feel about guys!" Sango winced at her friend's tone, "Yes."

"Then you know that I wouldn't do anything unless there was no other way." Ayame drooped, "Yeah, we know." Kagome humphed, "So no assuming anything." She scolded lightly, "Anyway," she turned to the two men, "What did you come here for? I was going to come home in an hour or two anyway, you could've waited." She planted her hands on her hips, looking at them curiously. Sango looked away guiltily, "Well…I…uh…I…told them." She cringed, expecting a barrage of shouting and a very violent Kagome. That didn't happen. Kagome stared off into space, memories flooding her conscience. Reluctantly, she put them away and smiled ruefully at her, "I could've expect you to keep my secret forever. I'm glad you lasted this long." She walked by them, opening the door.

"What?" They were shocked by the fact that she was so calm about it. She wasn't even denying it!

"You're not ashamed!" demanded Ayame, following Kagome into the store.

"Why should I be? I enjoy being this way much more then being normal." Laughed Kagome, amused.

"But, but-!" stammered Ayame helplessly. Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Am I supposed to be ashamed that I'm half-demon?" she asked casually.

"Usually." Interrupted Sesshomaru archly. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Just because society can't accept us because we're different; doesn't mean I should be ashamed of what I am." She pointed out calmly.

"Does Inuyasha know?" asked Sango curiously.

"No." snapped Kagome, "And I don't intend to tell that bastard anytime soon. And _you won't either_." She growled giving them a scathing look.

"But you need to tell him!" pressured Sango, "Do you _really_ want some guy thinking that you're some weak human?" Kagome flinched, "I don't care what he thinks. I just want to get this over with so I can be left alone again. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like for you to leave." She escorted them to the door and practically threw them out. "I'll see you at the house." She spoke coldly, shutting the door.

"Wow." Commented Ayame, "That was cold."

"We _are_ screwing with her life." Pointed out Kouga. Sango glared at him, "It's for her own good." She growled. Kouga held up his hands in surrender, "hey, hey. I'm just stating the facts."

"We should go back to her house." Interjected Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru. Do you have any spine at all?" demanded Sango indignantly. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, "I believe that having a spine is mandatory skeletal." He pointed out coolly. Sango rolled her eyes as he added, " Besides, I was thinking that we could separate those two and tell Inuyasha about Kagome." Sango narrowed her eyes, "Let's go."

They spoke softly in the living room, the one closet to the door. Sango had found the tea, hidden in a dark corner of the pantry covered with other foods, and had made for everyone. They heard loud voices coming from the other side of the door.

"I can't believe you." Growled Kagome, leaning heavily on him as they entered the house, "How the hell can you miss something as big as that?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not saying anything. "What happened!" demanded Sango, staring at the two. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "He tripped me."

"It wasn't on purpose!" he shot back.

Kagome snorted, "As if." She jerked her head at him, "He tripped me, and I fell and twisted my ankle in a way which I'm pretty sure it's not designed to go." She winced as she pulled her leg up, revealing a twisted, swollen ankle. She glared at him, "It's broken." She hissed, tracing the swollen appendage. Ayame winced, staring at it. Kagome winced, "Could someone go get me some Ibuprofen? I need Ibuprofen." Ayame raced off to get her some.

"Aunt Kagome." Groaned a voice (A/N: like you don't know who that is.) "What have you done now?" Moriko eyed them from a T.V. screen that had slid into view.

"Jesus!" breathed Kouga, "Do you have a T.V. in every room?" Kagome nodded, "Moriko's idea." The face on the screen glared at him, "You got a problem with that, boy?" she demanded. He shook his head hastily, "No ma'am." She nodded once and returned her attention to Kagome, "SO what did your fiancé do now?" she asked archly, raising her eyebrows at the ankle. "I tripped." Replied Kagome casually, "Anyway you could help?" Moriko shook her head, "We're too far apart, if I tried all I'd do was ease the pain, and even that wouldn't be noticeable to you." She added, "Your best bet is to let it heal on it's own, oh and twist the bone back into place first. Little advice, take Ibuprofen before." She nodded.

"Is that Kagome, Moriko?" asked a distinctly male voice. A young man appeared on screen, show-white hair, tan skin, tall and lanky, and very handsome. Moriko turned to him, "Yeah. Wanna say hi?" she asked casually. He shrugged, "Hello Kagome-san." He greeted waving at them, "Who are your friends?" Moriko introduced them. He caught sight of Kagome's ankle and grimaced, "What happened, Kagome?" Kagome shrugged, this was starting to get annoying, "I tripped."

"What she means to say is, she tried to fall backwards onto her fiancé and ended up breaking her ankle. Didn't work did it?" interjected Moriko wickedly, waggling her eyebrows. Kagome turned bright red, "_Mor-i-ko!_" she screeched. Moriko held up her hands, "Hey I'm just sayin'" she grinned evilly at them "I have to admit though, you two look good together." She burst out laughing at their tomato red faces. Luki put a hand on her shoulder, "Moriko, that wasn't very nice." Moriko shrugged, looking up at him, "You have to admit that it was too good to pass up."

Luki smiled, "Yes."

"Moriko." Began Kagome in a honey-sweet voice, "If you want to talk to me ever again you'll quit doing this." Moriko gulped, "Yes, Aunt Kagome." She murmured, "But I still think you two look good."

"MORIKO!"

"Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again. When are you flying out for Katsucon?" she switched subjects, and Kagome shrugged, "When I wrap things up here." Moriko nodded, "Ah, you're little issue." She raised her eyebrows but her expression remained serious, "Your little killer friend?" Silence echoed throughout the room.

"…What?" Squeaked Kagome. Moriko shrugged, "The guy who's after you hasn't tried to hide himself from me." She explained. Kagome snorted, "Yeah right, no one can hide from you."

Moriko gave her a stern look, "That's beside the point. He is very…interesting, if I do say so myself."

"You know about what's happening to Kagome, and you aren't going to do anything about it!" demanded Inuyasha. Moriko stared at him coldly, "My Aunt can handle herself. If she needs my help, she can ask for it. I will not do so if she doesn't want me too, besides…" she smiled mysteriously, "She shouldn't have a problem seeing as she's half-demon." Kagome flushed, then paled then flushed again, "Moriko! You know I told you-"

"Aunt Kagome," she cut her off, "They need to know. If you want to be left alone you can. It's up to you. I know full well that you can defend yourself quite adequately, and would be still even if your weren't what you are."

"Hold up, I'm confused." Interrupted Inuyasha, "Kagome's a half-demon." Kagome nodded. Moriko rolled her eyes, "My, aren't you smart." Luki laid a hand on her shoulder and she fell silent. Kagome nodded slowly, "Got a problem with that?" she snapped staring defiantly at him. He shrugged, "No. Just that now I don't have to go to much easier on you if we ever get in a fight." Moriko burst out laughing, "Gods, that's very funny!" she giggled and Luki smirked. Kagome glared at him, "If we ever get into a fight, you'd better hope to get out of it alive." She murmured. Moriko composed herself, "Kagome, if you don't hurry your ankle bone will start fusing and then you'll have to get surgery." She warned, pointing at it. Kagome winced, "Do I have to?" she whined, staring at the swollen joint. Moriko shook her head, "No, but you won't ever be able to walk very well and you can kiss your athletic life goodbye." Kagome sighed, "I can't do it. I'll be concentrating on blocking the pain," she raised her eyebrows at Inuyasha, "Will you do the honors?" she asked pointedly, "After all, you do enjoy my pain _so _much." He smirked, "Do you really?" he held his hands over her ankle, "Ready?" he cautioned, she nodded gritting her teeth. He jerked her ankle back into place. She screamed, bolting upright.

Moriko grimaced, "You lost your hold on the blocking spell" she scolded, "That's why it hurt." Kagome whimpered clutching ankle, "Just focus your energy on the ankle." She instructed calmly, "Your body will do the rest." Kagome obeyed reluctantly, focusing her magic on the stabbing pain and it slowly ebbed away.

"Feel better now?" Kagome nodded, "Good. I'll call tomorrow okay? Oh, Kagome have you told them about your other half yet?" she added after a minute."

"Other half?" questioned Ayame suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the girl. Kagome waved her hand dismissively, "Oh nothing, nothing at all." She managed to stand and swayed slightly, her ankle off the ground.

"Kagome, I really don't think you should—" Kagome went rigid, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her body emitting a faint white glow. She shuddered and collapsed in a heap, unconscious.

"Kagome!" shrieked Sango, rushing to her best friends side. She was pale and stone cold.

"Kagome? Kagome?" she shook her friend's shoulders, "Kagome, wake up!" She remained limp and lifeless.

"What's wrong with her!" demanded Ayame, kneeling down on Kagome's other side.

"I don't know. Someone go look for something that could help!" she commanded the men. They obeyed instantly, opening drawers and cabinets but it still took them minutes to find the paper stuck to the fridge in plain sight.

_**If I have collapsed:**_

_**Do I look dead? Do I look like some I'm in a strange sleep like in Snow White or Sleeping Beauty? Are you freaking out?**_

_**If the answer is yes to these questions please refer to the instructions below**_

_**CALL MORIKO YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT!**_

_**703-451-9264 **_

_**Signed hopefully quite clearly,**_

_**Kagome**_

Right after Moriko said goodbye to Kagome at her place

"Why are you trying to get Kagome to tell them what she is?" murmured Luki, wrapping his arms around her. Moriko muttered something, "Because she swore me to secrecy on what she is, but that doesn't mean I can't prod her friends into cornering her into telling them." She replied finally, snuggling into his chest.

"But why-?" Luki didn't finish the sentence, Moriko had gone rigid, her eyes widening in shock.

"Shit!" she snarled, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, **_shit!_**"

"What's wrong?"

"Some _idiot_ is trying to open a gate!" she snarled at him. Luki paled, "Oh no, Kagome…"

"Yeah."

"You should go."

"Only if they call."

"But Moriko…"

"I promised Kagome I'd only come if someone called my number."

The phone rang and despite the situation, Luki smiled, "I guess they found the note."

12 minutes before any of this happened (A/N: I know a second one is kinda lame but it's kind of importante)

"Are you finished yet?" demanded a cold voice as a dark haired man entered the room. Anther man was on his hands and knees painstakingly drawing out a huge intricate diagram. The second man snorted, "Do you want this done right or not?" The dark haired man growled through the back of his throat, "Just get done soon."

"Already finished." Interrupted the kneeling man, standing up and stretching, "Just remember the incantation and focus on the world you want to go to. Mind you, it's dangerous to stay on other worlds for too long and it'll be much harder for you to get back." The dark-haired man stared at him for a minute before saying, "I know. That's why you're the one going." He shoved the man into the middle of the diagram.

"Wha? Why milord? I have been your must loyal servant!" spoke the man.

The dark haired man threw a backpack at him, "And so you are. Now you will serve me an even greater purpose."

The man's eyes filled with tears, "Y-you really mean it, milord?" he asked.

The dark-haired man nodded, "You are a most loyal servant, Jorad. Serve me well, and you will be rewarded very handsomely." He began chanting, the flowing off of the paper he held as the diagram began to glow. A brilliant flash of light accompanied the last sentence. The dark haired man laughed, "I wonder how you feel right now, Kagome my sweet, because if it's what I think it is you'll be feeling much worse by the time I'm through with you." He called for another servant to erase and change the symbols written in chalk and left to finish his research.

Back to the Present

"Come on, Come on! Pick up!" chanted Ayame frantically as she held the phone.

"Hello?" answered a voice on the second ring.

"Moriko! Oh thank god! Something's happened to Kagome!" she shrieked into the phone.

"I know. Thank you for calling me. I'll be there in a minute or two." Muffled voices spoke on the other end, "Ayame right? Please get out of the kitchen but keep the phone off the hook and no matter what you hear in this room, don't come in ok?" Ayame agreed, shoving everyone out of the room. A loud booming sound erupted from the kitchen and they couldn't help but look in it. Flame swirled in a whirlwind and slowly dissipated into the floor not even leaving a burn mark and revealing a tall sable haired woman that was clearly Moriko.

"Where is she?" she demanded instantly, cutting straight to the chase. Ayame led her straight to where Kagome lay. Nothing had changed. Moriko kneeled down next to her checking her vital signs,

"The goods news, she's still alive. The bad news, she won't be waking up for at least a couple of days, _if_ we can get her back."

"What do you mean?" demanded Inuyasha. Moriko scowled at him, "I can't tell you. If I did Kagome would never forgive me." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but Moriko growled at him, "What I _can_ tell is Kagome isn't here right now, at least, her soul isn't. We need to get her back." She turned to Inuyasha; "I need for you to carry her into her bedroom."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can!" she snapped. She pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, "He can't, he's claimed." She pointed at Kouga, "So is he and it wouldn't look right if a girl did it. That leaves you Mr. I'm-too-good-to-pick-up-an-unconscious-girl. You pick her up or you're gonna get stuck with a comatose girl for the rest of your natural life!" She growled in frustration. Inuyasha grumbled incoherently, but picked Kagome up. Moriko led the way led the way to her bedroom, "Lay her on the bed then get out of here. What I have to do ain't gonna be pretty." She instructed, rummaging around in Kagome's nightstand. She took out a small wooden box with strange symbols carved delicately all over it. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at them, "Didn't I tell you to leave?" she murmured and invisible hands shoved them out of the room and slammed the door. She opened the box, revealing an assortment of vials, bottles and to anyone else's surprise, sharpie markers of all shapes and sizes. Moriko laughed evilly, "You know Kagome," she grinned at the girl, "I do so love when I get to do this." She striped her down to her bra and panties. She picked a black, thin tip sharpie and began drawing symbols on her finger joints and used increasingly larger ones to draw on her larger ones. When she was done, Kagome looked like some satanic sacrifice ready to be killed. Moriko rolled her eyes at the thought; Christians could be so dense on the matters of religion (A/N: I'm sorry if this offends anyone). She murmured a sentence tracing a symbol outline on Kagome's forehead. The symbols glowed brightly for a second and faded back to their original color as Moriko opened her eyes, grinned maniacally. She picked up a random sharpie and began doodling all over the unconscious girl. Kagome twitched as she drew on her face, giggled as she drew on her arms and downright laughed as she doodled on her stomach. She drew all over the poor girl who had become an unwitting victim of Moriko's sadistic-er-artistic mind. She finished just as someone knocked on the door. She schooled her expression into a professional look before opening the door.

"Moriko what are you….are you okay?" asked Sango strangely.

"Yes." She closed the door behind her.

"Then why is your eye twitching like a psychotic bunny?"

Moriko's lips twitched involuntarily, "You'll find out soon enough. I'm sorry, I must be going." She couldn't help cackling evilly as she disappeared in a whirlwind of flame.

"So, who wants to go in first?" asked Sango as they stared at the closed door.

"I think her 'fiancé' should go in." commented Ayame slyly, "After all they should be sharing it soon enough." Inuyasha gave her a look that had birds fall out of the sky and pro wrestlers cower and cry for their mommy. She drew back slightly but her face didn't change. He brightened suddenly, snaked an arm around her shoulders, opened the door, and shoved her into the room before she could blink, closing the door right behind her. They leaned in to here what was going to happen.

"Pfffffft…..Pfffft….."

THUMP 

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!


	9. Wake up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki.

**Chapter 9: A Wake Up Call**

They burst into the room to find Ayame on rolling on the floor clutching her stomach laughing her head off.

"A-Ayame?" asked Kouga dumbly, staring at his girlfriend. She managed to point her finger at Kagome lying on the bed.

"Whoa." She stared at the doodles on her best friend. A pink mustache covered her upper lip and a green goatee on her chin.

"Well, if there's one thing Moriko can't do is draw anything in the same color." She commented. She chuckled as she read what Moriko had written on Kagome's stomach.

"'I heart Inuyasha?'" she laughed hysterically. "Ooh and 'Inuyasha hearts me'."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha stalked over to her and read the message.

"That girl will die." He growled, glaring at it.

Kagome stirred, "Wha' happened?" she mumbled sitting up.

"You collapsed, we called Moriko, she came, doodled on you, and then you woke up." Explained Sesshomaru, amused.

"Really." She stared at them with half-closed eyes then the realization of what happened sank in.

"She didn't tell you anything did she?" she demanded, jerking forward. Sango gave her a strange look, "No, she didn't say much to us." Kagome sighed with relief. Sango sat down next to the decorated girl, "Kagome, I think you need to tell us something." She prodded softly. Kagome avoided their eyes and it was difficult for them to keep their eyes on her for long with a straight face.

"What time is it?" asked Kagome suddenly, turning to look at the clock, "Uh-oh. Out, out, out!" she shooed them out of the room; "I'm so going to be late!" she flew into the shower and out in minutes, throwing on a t-shirt and shorts.

"Come on, dog boy! We're gonna be late opening the shop if we don't hurry!" she shouted as she screeched into the kitchen. She froze as her nose caught the irresistible aroma of a chocolate-chip muffin. Her eyes narrowed, "That was low." They stared blankly at her, "What? Doesn't anyone else smell the scent of heaven?" she asked, confused.

"You mean the basket of chocolate-chip muffins on the counter? Yeah we smell 'em. There's a note on it forbidding us from touching it until you do." Snorted Inuyasha, eyeing the basket suspiciously. Kagome tore off the note.

_**Kagome,**_

_**Hope you're feeling better. I know I should say 'I'm sorry' or something like that, but it was kinda fun…anyway, you need to eat your muffin and have a cup of green tea (I know you don't like it, but it's really good for you.) You know if you ever want to get away from this, my home is always open. **_

_**Moriko**_

_**P.S. Luki, Leilani, Night stalker and everyone else say hi**_

Kagome snorted, folding the note and tucking it away while pulling out a big muffin.

"Mffgh." She said through a mouthful of muffin.

"What did you say?" asked Kouga, taking out a muffin. Kagome gulped the bite down,

"I said, Here." She repeated and grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his shirt. He yelped, knocking down the chair he had been sitting in moments before.

"Come _on_, you chicken." She ordered, dragging him to the car. He wrenched himself free, "What is _wrong_ with you, wench?" he demanded, crossing his arms and refusing to move another inch. Kagome's face shadowed, "When I…passed out you could say, I went somewhere…unpleasant and I don't want to think about it and the only way to do that, is to get so busy in my work I can't think about anything else." She turned away from him, " Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they finally got home late that night, they were both exhausted. Kagome had insisted on re-organizing the entire storage room and taking inventory on every item.

"I didn't know that working in bookstore could make you this sore." He grumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Think about how it would've been if you were just human." Inuyasha groaned, "I am so glad I'm not full human." Kagome chuckled, opening the door.

"Hey, Kagome! Moriko wants to talk to you, she says that if you don't she'll go on a killing spree, starting with her boyfriend…" she trailed off. Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Did she really say her boyfriend?" she asked, amused. Sango shook her head, "No but I think it's pretty obvious."

Kagome came into the house and went straight to the Kitchen where everyone was laughing at the chaos on the screen.

"KAGOME!" wailed Moriko as she caught sight of her, "I'm going to kill that man! Do you happen to know where I stocked my sporks?" she asked her gravely, staring at her.

"Did you try the secret drawer under your bed behind the anime catalogs and buried under your squeaky floorboard insulation?" she asked, joking. Moriko's expression cleared, "Oh yeah! Thanks Kagome!"

"W-wait! I was kidding!" she shouted after her. Moriko appeared 5 minutes later, spork in each hand and burst through a door into the kitchen.

"Quick give me the remote!" she demanded and changed the channel to the kitchen where Moriko was attacking a singed Luki.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm soooooorrrry!" he wailed, trying to get away from the furious looking Moriko.

"You ruined my kitchen. Now you will _pay_." Moriko had a weird look in her eye.

"Moriko calm down!" shouted Sango to no avail. Moriko lunged at the unfortunate man.

"FREEZE, MORIKO!" roared Kagome angrily. Moriko froze mid-strike, not even breathing, "You can still breath and blink." She added after a minute, which Moriko did gratefully, "Now, what did Luki do?" she asked, crossing her arms. Moriko growled,

"He…he…he ruined my kitchen!" She sobbed, her head in her hands.

"I didn't mean to!" retorted Luki anxiously, trying to avoid Moriko's grasp.

"You put transmission fluid in cake mix!" she snapped angrily, pointing an accusing finger at him, "_And _you didn't tell me!" she turned toward the others, "He BLEW UP MY KITCHEN!" she tackled him.

"Moriko." Said Kagome dangerously. Moriko grumbled but backed off.

"Now Luki, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING PUTTING TRANSMISSION FLUID IN CAKE MIX!" She roared loud enough to make everyone else in the room hold their ears. Luki turned bright red, "It…uh…it looked like it would make the mix more chocolaty." He muttered.

"Moriko did you leave the transmission fluid in the kitchen?"

"No. I left it in the garage where it is supposed to be and it was clearly labeled 'transmission fluid'" growled Moriko. Luki rolled his eyes, "Yeah on the side that was conveniently covered in said transmission fluid." They glared at each other,

"You are so paying for a new kitchen."

"It was your fault too."

"I'm not the one who put transmission fluid in the oven."

"Erg."

"I thought so. I expect it to be done by Friday."

Luki glared at her but didn't comment. "The sooner you get it done, the sooner you can eat." She added slyly.

"I'll call Home Depot."

"That's what I thought."

"So everything's ok now?" Sango asked hesitantly. Moriko nodded, "Between you and me, he'll probably have the kitchen done by 11:00 a.m. tomorrow." She whispered at them and hung up.

"I can't believe those two." Sighed Kagome.

"Well, at least she didn't kill him." Pointed out Kouga. Kagome gave him a lopsided smile, "It's not like she could." They raised their eyebrows, and Kagome humored them, "Luki was going to kiss her if she wouldn't stop. It's the only way to get her to calm down when she gets like that. I saved her from a lot of embarrassment." She explained, amused, she shrugged, "I'll go make dinner." She busied herself with that task, absorbing herself deeply. When the Lasagna was in the oven, she set herself to the task of renewing the energy and vitality of her herbs and spices.

"Rosemary for memory, protection and cleansing." She murmured touching each with a gentle finger, "Honeysuckle for money and good luck, Ginger for attracting love and success along with power."

"Kagome." Interrupted Ayame suddenly. Kagome shrieked and spun around gathering her power in preparation for an attack.

"Whoa there tiger, no need to try to kill us." Reassured Sango, holding up her hands, "We just want to ask a question."

Kagome shrugged and sat on the counter top, "What do you want to know?"

"Well," began Sango

"We'd like to know why you hate Inuyasha so much." Finished Ayame.

"We know he can be a jerk sometimes but that doesn't explain why you guys are so mad at each other." Added Sango. Kagome seemed thoughtful, "Well…"

(A/N: OOH! OOH! A flashback!)

_9 year-old Kagome ran across a field._

"_Inu! Inu, where are you?" she shouted gleefully, using a tiny bit of her power to locate him. He was down by the pond near the river but he wasn't alone. Kagome slowed down for a moment, frowning as she thought of who it might be. Two voices could be heard as she approached._

"_Why do you always hang out with her?" questioned a girl voice insistently. Kagome froze, Kikyo. There was something wrong, something bad hanging over the girl, Kagome hadn't known it then but it was one of her gifts. Kikyo would always try to get between her and Inuyasha. Kagome knew that Kikyo would hurt Inuyasha but Inuyasha refused to believe her. _

"_She's a friend." Replied 12 year-old Inuyasha smoothly, his back leaning against a tree. _

"_But why do you hang out with her?" demanded Kikyo. Inuyasha sighed, "I told you. She and I are friends." Kikyo pouted, "I don't want anyone else to have my boyfriend." Kagome gasped silently, **Inuyasha!**_

_Inuyasha chuckled softly, "If it'll make you feel better, I'll just not hang out with her anymore, okay?" Kikyo shook her head, "No, I don't want you to talk to her ever again." she ordered softly, leaning even closer to him. Inuyasha smiled, "All right." He agreed, closing the gap between them. Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes and she realized that she cared for Inuyasha more then just a friend. She turned away from them and ran off, tears flowing down her cheeks._

_2 years later. _

_Kagome gazed coldly at Kikyo as she spoke on the phone with her boyfriend. Kagome wasn't sure which; she usually had at least four at any given time. Listening quietly she determined that it was Inuyasha, the only long-term boyfriend she had ever had. She slid her gaze away from the gross conversation and back to her homework. She grimaced, Math was surely the spawn of evil or the embodiment of evil itself, she wasn't sure which. A giggle from Kikyo made Kagome grit her teeth. Ever since that day at the pond Inuyasha barely looked at her and had never spoken to her, except to insult her. He'd changed a lot after that day. He'd become the living definition of a jerk, constantly playing pranks on her and annoying her to no end. It had been such a relief for him to go to America with her brother to live with his family though she was sad to see her brother go with such a jerk. Kikyo hadn't really changed though. Whenever Kikyo met Kagome's eyes she'd smirk triumphantly and Kagome would roll her eyes and give the girl the finger. She finished her homework and returned to her mansion home. A lawyer waited for her in a sitting room. _

"_Good afternoon, Miss Higurashi." Greeted the lawyer coldly. Kagome masked her expression, lawyers were disgusting creatures, at least the ones that she knew, and could not be trust as far as you could throw a jackass. She returned the greeting politely. _

"_I have some unfortunate news," Began the lawyer. Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Mother lost her credit cards again?" she asked, amused. The lawyer tried and failed to look sad, "Your parents were in a car accident earlier today. They didn't survive. I'm sorry." Kagome felt as if the world had stopped and was falling to ruins. "W…what?" she whispered, clutching her chest. Lawyer bit back an impatient sigh, "They were in an accident, Miss Higurashi. You and your brother are now the sole heirs to your parents fortune." The lawyer pulled out a set of papers, "Now, Miss Higurashi, I would like for you to sign these papers." Kagome took them and the lawyer had a fleeting hope that the girl would just sign them and tie her fortune to battles between her brother for the fortune depleting it for lawyers fees until it was gone, but Kagome read each of the documents carefully and calmly-almost too calmly-tore each paper up and let the scraps fall into the lawyers lap. _

"_I may have lost my parents, I may be dying of grief, but I will **not** act like a fool and sign any of the documents you hand me unless I agree with them. My parents taught me to never trust anything a lawyer gives you unless you dissect it enough that there will be no way they can cheat you." She pointed toward the door, "Get out." _

A week later the only decent lawyer Kagome knew (her uncle) came to handle the finances of the Higurashi fortune. He finally told her that she should go to the French Academy of Girls in (of course) Paris, France. Kagome agreed, on the condition she would be allowed to have any book she wanted no matter what. (Even back then she's a bookworm…) She left a week after that. She has never since then returned to the mansion even though the mansion is still owned by the family.

Kagome finished the overview of her life just as the timer went off on the oven. She pulled the dish out with her bare hands using Air and Water magic to cool the edges of the dish.

"Uh Kagome…doesn't that hurt?" pointed Ayame out anxiously.

Kagome grinned at her, "Nope!" She shredded a small amount of cheese onto the Lasagna and shouted into the hall, "Dinner!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luki brought a cool drink out to Moriko as she gazed up at the stars from a low stonewall. She continued to stare at them as Luki joined her putting his head on her shoulder. "Which one did Kagome go to?" he asked softly. Moriko pointed into the darkness in between the box of stars that made up the Pegasus consolation. "You can't see it. It's too far away to see from here and she didn't exactly go to a pleasant world. It's a good thing I brought her back when I did, a few more hours and they would've gotten her." She sighed and leaned against him. "I don't know what to do. If I help her, it might destroy her and if I don't she'll die. That bastard, I was hoping he would wait a while before coming after her in this life."

Luki sighed, "I think you should help her." he continued on before Moriko could interrupt, "Not directly. I think you should send him in."

Moriko laughed softly, "Are you sure the girls won't kill him?" Luki shrugged, "WE can put a trap on him." He suggested. Moriko whistled, "So many to choose from…" she laughed, "Dancing or Christian church?" she asked giggling. Luki grinned, "Church and electric shock." Moriko Laughed out loud, "I'll call him, you set that trapper up." She hopped off the wall and bounded toward the house. Reaching the wireless phone she dialed a number, "Hey," she greeted as someone picked up the phone, "I've got to call in a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't even think about it. It's not that kind of favor." She snapped, half-amused. He sighed, "So what do you wish of me?" Moriko rolled her eyes, "I need for you to watch out for Kagome for me, think you can do that?" He chuckled, "If she is beautiful I will guard her with my life." Moriko muttered something about perverts before answering, "I want you to come here first though." She ordered, nodding at Luki, "I have something for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow another chapter done Yay Well now you know part of the reason why Kagome hates Inuyasha and you met Kikyo. Please Review!

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!


	10. Crime Sheen Investigation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki.

**Chapter 10: Crime Sheen Investigation**

Kagome was deaf to the alarm clock the next morning and they drew straws on who would wake her up. Inuyasha lost.

"Kagome." He opened the door the alarm clock humming barely loud enough for him to hear let alone Kagome.

"Hey Kagome." He poked her and she muttered something.

"Kagome!"

"DIE EVIL MUSICAL SPAWN!" she shouted at the top of her lungs sitting up. Inuyasha was flat against the wall, Kagome's sudden movement freaking him out.

"……Kagome?" he squeaked hating himself for the shaky way his voice was.

"Mmph?" she said, turning her entire upper body toward him giving him a good look at her pajamas. From her position on the bed her pajamas were pulled skin-tight revealing large breasts covered with only a thin layer of silk. His face was painted bright red. "Oh it's you Inuyasha." She mumbled dismissively and then realized what her pajamas were doing for her. She became a new shade of magenta, "Get out!" Inuyasha was only too happy to oblige. The doorbell rang just as he left and he quickly went to answer it ignoring the curious looks.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly, opening the door, "Miroku? I thought you were on leave!" he exclaimed in shock. Miroku grinned wickedly at him, "I got a call." He explained, "Now where is my delightful lady Kagome?" he asked looking over his friends shoulder.

"Miroku!" laughed Kagome rushing over and hugging her friend. He grinned wickedly; as his hand began traveling to somewhere it had no right to be. A church appeared in his vision and he jerked his had away in shock. Kagome cocked her head looking curiously at him. He shook his head to clear it, "Never mind my dear. I have a gift for you from Moriko." He told Kagome, "It's in the back. Come on." She came over to the car, Inuyasha watching warily. Miroku unlocked the door and opened it with a flourish. A gray form leapt into her arms, licking her face.

"Eh?" She gasped. The form leapt to the ground, wagging its tail. It soon became apparent, that this creature was a puppy or close to one. It grinned at her.

"Who are you, little guy?" she asked crouching down next to the puppy. He licked her face again taking in her scent, making sure he could tell her scent from anything. And who wouldn't? She smelled wonderful, a mixture of coconut and vanilla. He gave her a doggy grin. Miroku scratched behind the dog's ears.

"Moriko said and I quote, 'Give him to Kagome, Miroku. He's for protection. I won't trust anyone else with my aunts safety.' End quote. Oh and his name's Sohi." He explained nonchalantly.

"Blue Ice?" she cocked her head, " Why?" Miroku shook his head, "Not out here. Why don't we go inside and I'll show you?" Sohi stayed around Kagome, running in circles around them. The re-entered the house and Sohi caught sight of Inuyasha '_Beware of the half-demon, Sohi. What he does could jeopardize the very survival of this world._' He growled softly, naturally thinking that what she meant was he would destroy it. Inuyasha's eyes slipped down to the puppy, radiating amusement. Sohi looked up at Kagome and whined. She picked him up without a second thought. If the dog could've smirked he would have. Inuyasha glared at him, "Why you little-!" Kagome glared at him, "Do not insult Sohi, Inuyasha! Or you will soon find yourself out of a house to live in." she warned darkly. Inuyasha averted his eyes away from them. Kagome led the two into the kitchen where everyone else was eating pre-prepared food.

"Who's the puppy?" Asked Sango in amusement. Sohi leapt out of Kagome's arms and ran up to Sango wagging his tail. She bent down slightly, and he licked the crumbs of a muffin of her chin.

"He's so cute!" she picked him up, cuddling him to her chest. He gave them a doggy grin. Ayame pouted slightly, "Hey!" she grumbled. He snuggled deeper into Sango. Kagome sniffed, "I feel so unloved." She mock-sobbed. Sohi wagged his tail squirming out of Sango's arms and into Kagome's. The guys shook their head, five minutes in the house and the dog had already wormed his way into the girl's hearts. Sesshomaru's pager beeped impatiently, "My apologies, but I must take this." He said hurriedly after looking at it. He retreated to the front hall before dialing the number on the pager. This did not bode well.

"This is Sesshomaru." He spoke into the receiver.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! You need to come right away!" The voice was on the brink of hysterics.

"Calm down, Jaken. Tell me what's wrong." He ordered sharply.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama." The speaker took a deep breath, "Some hikers found a body." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, "Why call me? This is, however tragic, not new. Why would you call me?" he demanded, beginning to pace around the hall. Jaken's breath was rapid and uneven "Because…it may have something to do with your current case." Sesshomaru stopped mid-step, "How so?"

"Sesshomaru?" a new voice interrupted, the phone was snatched out of Jaken's hand. "Get your ass down here! There's something you have to see." Despite himself, he smiled, "As you wish, Kagura." The woman snorted, "Just get down here. Oh, and bring your brother with you." She hung up before he could reply. He sighed returning to the kitchen, "I have to go." He explained and turned to Inuyasha, "You too." He stabbed his brother with a look when he tried to protest. "This involves the case." He turned to Kagome, "I am sorry to leave you like this but we will be returning shortly." She nodded absently, "I'll leave Miroku here to watch out for you." Kagome chuckled, "I will not be held responsible for any damage he acquires." She warned him. Sesshomaru smirked, "I wouldn't expect you to." Miroku grinned mischievously as he stood behind Sango's chair. His hand slipped downward, unnoticed. Then he gave Sango's butt a squeeze. She sat straight up for a full minute before…

"PERVERT!" she slapped him hard enough to knock him unconscious. She breathed heavily, glaring down at his twitching form. The three veterans of this behavior sighed in disgust.

"If he lives through this I will truly be amazed." Commented Inuyasha dryly. Kagome nodded, "Sango…killing him won't help him change his ways." She called. Sango shook her head; "I'm not going to kill him…if he doesn't do it again." She resumed her meal as if nothing had happened and Miroku came back to the world a few minutes later. The two brothers left soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Jaken joyfully then saw Inuyasha, "Half-breed." He grumbled quietly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "At least I'm not a frog thing." He retorted smoothly. Jaken puffed himself up in defiance. Sesshomaru turned the frog-thing, "Why are we here again?" Instant transformation, "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama! You see-"

"Ah Sesshomaru. Just in time. We would like for you to help identify the body, just to confirm that it is not the girl from your current case." Interrupted Kagura smoothly, pecking her husband on the cheek.

"I would say 'good morning' Inuyasha, but this is hardly that." She greeted him, also giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Follow me." She led them to a black bag on a gurney, "Please tell me if you know who this person is." She unzipped the bag, opening the front and exposing a slightly decomposing face. The two brothers stepped back slightly both from the stench, which was enhanced to their senses and from the similarities to Kagome she bore. Ignoring the stench, Inuyasha leaned in and carefully gazed at the girl, "Her hair is bleached." He observed coldly, "Fake tanning. Other then that, she looks a little like Kagome."

Kagura nodded, "We'll wait 'til the autopsy but it doesn't look like she was sexually assaulted. She doesn't have any underwear though." She commented dryly.

Sesshomaru studied the outfit the girl was wearing, "She is wearing very revealing clothes." He said finally.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "That is traditional slut/prostitute attire. My guess, she was on her way to a customer."

Kagura nodded absently, "We found her ID. Her name's Gina Shino. Twenty. She's from Connecticut. The M.E. says she died a week or so ago, no conformation yet." She re-covered the body. "You two better get back to Kagome. Tighten your guard." Inuyasha nodded, "If we can. She might not let us." They turned to leave.

"Oh, Sesshomaru? Honey?" He turned back to her, "Be sure to get back on Kagome's good side, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!


	11. Her Other Half

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki.

**Chapter 11: Her Other Half**

They returned to the house shortly after, Inuyasha still chuckling at what Kagura had said.

"Kagome! Come out of there!" shouted Sango, banging on the door.

"What happened?" demanded Inuyasha insistently. Sango shook her head, "I don't know. The phone rang and she picked it up and the next thing we knew the phone was on the ground and she was locked up in her room." She kicked the door in desperation. "Hey one of you demons, work your magic on this door!" She demanded. They raised their eyebrows. Sango seemed thoughtful, "Come to think of it…she did say something about reinforcing the doors and walls with….what was it again?" she leaned against the opposite wall. "Oh…yes! I remember now! Dragon Scales! She reinforced the wall and doors with Dragon Scales!"

"But how did she get Dragon Scales?" questioned Kouga, dragons were almost extinct in this world. Sango rolled her eyes, "She said something about a return for a favor. I didn't question it." She turned her gaze to the demons, "I assume you know how to get past it?" Sesshomaru shook his head, "Dragon Scales are strange. They seem to have minds of their own and obey their wearers. If Kagome really has put Dragon Scales in her walls and doors, they will only obey their original owner and whoever has been entrusted with them." Sango sighed, "So we have to convince Kagome to let us in?" She asked. He nodded, "Or find the original wearer." Sango pushed herself away from the wall, "Well, let's call Moriko."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She locked herself in her room?" screeched Moriko. She paced, _not good, not good, not good! _

"Yes. Sango says she's reinforced her walls with Dragon Scales." Repeated Sesshomaru. Moriko nodded, "And it doesn't matter what size they are either." She muttered, "Okay, I'll tell them to stop."

This earned shocked looks from the group.

"You!"

"Yes. Those Scales are mine." She pulled down her sleeve revealing small shiny scars. "I am one of the last of my kind to survive from the colonization." She shook her head as if to clear it, "We will dwell on that later. I can only stop the Dragon Scales from working for a short time. You have to get in there before the walls react again." She warned.

"How long can you hold it?" demanded Inuyasha. She looked regretful, "Alas, I gave them to Kagome. She is their mistress now, even more so since she is of my blood." She sighed, "Do what you must, I will keep the Scales from closing again as long as I can." She reached to close the connection, "One more thing, She is very delicate right now. One wrong move and she might not recover. I will give you five minutes before I deactivate the Scales." She broke the connection. "Night Stalker! Bring me my knife." She ordered sharply. He brought it, sheathed, to her just when she needed it. She sliced her palm, "Arinashinoto…" she murmured. White light flashed as the blood dripped down.

XXXXXXXX

The door glowed faintly as Moriko's magic took affect.

"Come on, we need to get her out of there." Growled Inuyasha, kicking the door in. Darkness greeted them and it took them a few seconds to adjust. A whimper penetrated the Darkness.

"Kagome!" Sango rushed into the room. A figure sat in the darkest corner. She crouched down next to her best friend.

"Kagome? Are you o-!" Kagome let out a bloodcurdling scream, "No! No! Please! I'll be good! I swear I will, just don't! Don't!" She whimpered, clutching herself tighter.

"Kagome…?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't touch me! No! NO!" she pushed Sango away. She put her hands over her ears. "Stop it! Stop it! _STOP IT!_" she screamed. A blast of wind slammed the door shut, leaving Inuyasha, Sango and Ayame in the room alone with the terrified girl.

"Don't do it! Please!" she begged.

"Kagome snap out of it!" ordered Inuyasha sharply. Kagome jerked her head to the side; her eyes were glazed over, memories taking over her mind. Ayame tried a different tactic,

"Kagome it's in the past! You can't change it!" she explained to the terrified woman. Kagome looked at her, "A….yame?" she asked hesitantly as if unsure of what she was seeing. Ayame smiled in relief, "Yes. It's me, Kagome. There's nothing to worry about, Kagome." She held out her hand, and Kagome snatched it in a death grip. Slowly after what seemed like an eternity, the look in Kagome's eyes faded.

"Oh gods…what happened?" she demanded instantly.

"You freaked out after that phone call you got earlier today." Explained Sango, eyeing her best friend warily as if she was going to blow. Kagome drew a deep breath, remembering the incident instantly.

They had laughed at one of Miroku's attempts to get Sango to bear his child. The phone rang and Kagome didn't think twice about picking it up.

"_Hello?" she asked into the phone. A male voice chuckled on the other line, "I can't wait to be with you…my little dark angel. The phone slipped from her grasp, as the memories were unlocked. Memories that were never meant to surface ever again. She fled into her room._

"He…he called me…" She croaked, standing up slowly. "Can I get something to eat?" she asked. Sango nodded, "What do you want?"

"May I have a peanut butter sandwich?"

Sango nodded and retreated to the kitchen, the door opening easily. Kagome acted as if nothing had happened, "Inuyasha. How is Moriko?" she asked pointedly. He shook his head, "I don't know. She helped us get to you though." She nodded, "I will have to apologize to her." She mumbled stepping out of the room. She reassured the three men outside the room.

"I'm alright. What would you like for dinner?" No one really believed her. "Sohi!" she cried happily as the puppy bounded towards her. He licked her face as she bent down, "Oh! I still need to get food and toys for you!" she grimaced, "Too late today, how about some cooked meat?" the puppy wagged his tail. She grinned at him. Rising she half-turned toward them, "What would you guys like for dinner?" she asked.

"Dinner can wait, Kagome. We want to know what he said."

She winced, "It's my business." She snapped angrily. Inuyasha blocked her from walking away.

"Tell us what he said." He grabbed her arm as she raised it to push him away. "Tell us, Kagome." She shook her head, "It doesn't matter, Inuyasha." She retorted coldly.

"It does matter, Kagome. It could matter if it involves how you react to what it is." She looked away, "Go into the living room. I'll be out in a few minutes." She said finally, after a long silence. She left them alone in the hall, going into the kitchen. Sango emerged into the living room a minute later looking bewildered. Kagome came out after enough time elapsing for them to become suspicious. She carried a tray of cookies.

"You want to know why I reacted so strangely to that phone call." She told them softly, "He called me….dark angel. It is significant to my past." She stood next to the window looking outside, "When I was young, no, when I was born. I was given to a scientific group, as an experiment." She smiled mirthlessly out the window, "I may be half-demon now, but when I was born. I was human."

(A/N: Should I stop now? Dodges pointy objects Okay, okay! I'll continue! Lunatics… again dodges objects I meant it fondly!)

Silence echoed throughout the room. Kagome laughed softly, "Yes. Shocking isn't it?" she sat down on the empty couch, "Let me tell you a story, about my life. Before I met any of you. Before…I was me." Her tone indicated no interruptions, "When I was born, my parents were penniless. This was due to several bad investments my father had made in the hope of turning out a profit.

"One day a week before I was born, a scientist found my parents. He offered them endless wealth, everlasting, on the condition that they give him their child. My parents weren't stupid. They loved me very much; at least, that's what they told me. But, they decided that they would give me up, when the scientists were done with me, they would get me back. After I was born, my mother wasn't even allowed to hold me, 'To prevent the bond' they told her and they took me to their lab. I received the first injection after they confirmed that I could handle it." She paused and pulled down her shirt until it showed the exact middle point in her chest. Dots marked the spot liberally; "They injected me…with Demon DNA. Not just any demon DNA either, Dog demon." She looked straight into first Inuyasha then Sesshomaru's eyes before returning to her story, "I have a strange protein. It allows my body to accept any outside genetic code. I literally absorb those genes. I became a half-demon." She gazed at her elongated nails; "They injected me with it for…four years I think. Before, they decided, 'why not see if she can handle the opposite? Why not see how far we can go?' So, I don't know where they got it, I don't want to think about it, but, they injected me with Angel DNA." The looks shared with everyone else spoke volumes, exact opposites put together, cause catastrophic results, "I suppose I should say it's a miracle I survived, but I didn't want to. The side effects of the DNA left me in a coma for a year. When I woke up, the last vestiges of my humanity were nonexistent. They were very pleased that I lived. They called me…their little Dark Angel.

"It was an interesting time after that. After all, I had wings." She smiled ruefully, "And dog ears. I got away when I was eight. After I met a scientist who didn't like the way they were treating me. She gave me a necklace." She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out an exquisitely carved jade and onyx pendant. A standing angel, eyes

Closed held an onyx snake, "It seals my unnatural appearance. She told me that in a few days I would meet my parents. I didn't even know I had parents. It turned out that my parents had become fed up with the scientist's excuses as to why I couldn't come back to them. My father had discovered a way for our family to keep the money we were receiving, so when he went to the authorities and exposed the scientists as experimenting on humans, we didn't lose anything. I met my parents for the first time when the police took me from the lab. Unfortunately, they didn't catch all the people involved, two people, a man and woman, escaped. The other scientists were given long prison sentences, and I was returned to my parents. It was a strange sensation, being hugged by someone. They told me I had a little brother, Souta, and that my name wasn't D.A. but Kagome." She lapsed into silence. Arms wrapped around her and she jerked slightly.

"You could've told me, Kagome." Scolded Sango lightly, "I wondered why you acted strange sometimes."

Kagome was silent. "Someone's here." She said finally, "Someone who has no right." She stood up, and headed straight for the backyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!


	12. Explanations ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki. 

**Chapter 12: Explainations**

Light filled the house through the back windows, growing brighter as they went forward. Kagome moved onto the back porch and leaned against the railing, "To what honor do I owe this appearance of an angel?" she asked archly into the light. Immediately the light seemed to suck in on itself, leaving a snow-white being. The only way to describe the features of this being was, awe-inspiring. Now they knew why angels in the bible said 'Fear not' when they first appeared, something so perfect should surely find mortals detestable creatures. Kagome merely looked at him with mild interest.

"Which one are you this time?"

The angel didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity, "Michael." Kagome nodded, "This is my home, Angel. Your kind is not welcome here." She cracked her knuckles, "Leave. Before I make you." Michael's expression didn't change, "We wish to cleanse you of your demonic half." He stated calmly. Kagome smiled serenely, "Why?" The angel looked slightly taken aback, "Because you need not be afflicted with demonic-"

"There is nothing 'afflicting' me. I do not want to be cleansed. I rather like what I am, thank you."

The angel's face became stormy, "If you do not willingly do this, I will-!" A blast of light energy lanced out toward Kagome. She simply straightened her spine, and absorbed the blast in a black shield.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't they tell you anything up there? If I could be forcibly cleansed, I wouldn't be half-demon now would I?" She scowled at him, "And if I wasn't The Gate, you wouldn't give me the time of day." She laced her fingers together, "If you don't leave by the time I count to five, you will not be returning to the heavens. Have I made myself clear?" The angel's eyes narrowed, "You will realize the mistake you've made, Higurashi Kagome, but do not worry, our kind is forgiving." He faded as she reached three. She sighed turned back to them, "I suppose you would like to know why I have God's creatures after me?" she asked nonchalantly. Speechless, they nodded. She smiled wickedly, "You'll have to wait, I don't even know half of the story. Pack your bags boys and girls, we're going on a trip."

"I'd like to visit my favorite niece." Replied Kagome to her niece's question. Moriko gave her an amused look, "Angel's bothering you again?" Kagome grimaced, "They came to the house, tried to _cleanse_ me. You wonder why I don't believe in them!"

"I don't wonder." Retorted Moriko. "I was going to suggest you come here anyway, the house and ground have more protection the Fort Knox!" Kagome shrugged, "You wouldn't mind the extra people…?" she asked tentatively. Moriko shrugged, "The more the merrier. I'll send a private plane, how is 10:00 a.m. good for you?"

Kagome nodded, "That'll be fine. If I can get these plane chickens to move." She shooed the two brothers and the couple out of the room. Sighing, she flopped down on the couch, "Other then this and my having a murderer on my ass, life's okay."

Moriko smiled slyly, " And your relationship with Inuyasha?" she asked. Kagome's cheeks painted pink, "Nothing to report." She said hastily. Moriko smiled behind her hand, "Nothing? Oh well." Kagome narrowed her eyes at her niece, "What about you and Luki?" The question had the desired affect, Moriko turned bright red, "As my great and wonderful Aunt Kagome said, 'Nothing to report.'" She replied. Kagome rolled her eyes, but didn't comment.

"Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow." She hung up and sighed, stretching. Standing up, she made her way to the kitchen, "Please prepare some rooms for our guests." She requested politely. A rush of air past her shoulder indicated that her request had been acknowledged. Two arms wrapped around her shoulders, she whirled around one hand going to the person's throat and pushing them against the table another raised to strike. Her fierce gaze faltered when she saw that it was only Luki.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized hastily, face slightly pink. He shrugged and pulled her into a kiss. Her face turned bright red, pulling away, she stared at him, "What was that for?" she demanded.

He shrugged again, "Nothin'" she shook her head, "Did you get the groceries?" she asked pointedly. He waved his hand dismissively and they shimmered into view. "Help me unpack." She ordered politely. They were halfway through before he wrapped his arms around her again, his breath tickling her ear. She sighed; "If you can't control yourself until we're through here, why should I let you?" she asked coldly though her eyes spoke of amusement. He rested his head on her shoulder, "I just wanna have fun." He pouted. She sighed, "You are so spoiled."

He laughed.

"Tell you what, you help in the unpacking and I'll think about it, ok?" she offered. He sighed in defeat, "Alright." Knowing that that was the best he was going to get. When they finished, Luki acted like a perfectly behaved person as Moriko inspected everything. "Alright. That's good enough for now. Kagome and her friends are coming over, but considering that you apparently knew that, no I do _not_ want to know how you knew that, I think we're all set." She opening her arms, "Come on, Dragon boy; show me what you can do." He was only too happy to oblige.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome eyed the people sitting near her with an amused eye. "I can't believe you people are afraid of flying, "I would've expected demons not to be afraid of anything." She added. Sesshomaru shrugged, "It's a control thing, you can't control what's happening with the plane." He explained, his grip tensing on the armrest.

"You can't kill an armrest, Sesshomaru, and if you don't relax that grip you're going to be paying for a replacement." Commented Sango over her magazine. She blocked Miroku with a hand as he tried to get closer to her, "Try it, Monk, and you will not be _able_ to have children, kapeesh?" He drew back instantly, smiling sheepishly. Kagome sighed, looking at the other demons and marveling at the way no one saw through their illusion spells. Sesshomaru, when she wasn't looking straight at him, had black hair (I've always wondered what he would look like with short hair so he is in this fic) and blue eyes and was clearly being checked out by a number of women who passed by. Kouga and Ayame only need illusion spells to hide their tails. Inuyasha's hair was pulled hair in a low ponytail, his ears hidden and his hair dyed black.

"Psst, Kagome," whispered Ayame, Kagome turned to her, "Stop staring at Inuyasha, he'll notice soon." She smiled slyly as Kagome turned slightly pink, "I was just looking through your illusion spells." She hissed back, but refused to look anywhere near him until their flight was called.

"Whoa." Breathed Ayame as they entered the plane. Luxurious seats were spaced strategically throughout the area.

"Hey look!" exclaimed Ayame excitedly; "They got practically every DVD out on the market here!" she dug through the massive pile, "Let's watch Miss Congeniality!" The guys scowled, "No." Miroku shrugged and the girls nodded, "We overrule you!" they cried, and forced them to watch. After it was over, they allowed the guys to choose the next one. They of course, chose a hard action movie that left Ayame and Sango playing cards in the back and Kagome fast asleep on a chair, her hand on the top of Sohi's head. When the flight captain told them they were half an hour away, they were all grateful. They got out of the airport and got a car and started out toward Moriko's house.

"Ugh, I hate jetlag." Groaned Kagome as they drove through the town nearest Moriko's home. She parked outside a wrought iron gate with a small electronic console. Kagome walked over to it.

**NAME: **

"Kagome Higurashi."

**STATE BUSINESS:**

"Visiting my niece with six friends and a dog."

PROCESSING- 

**PLEASE GIVE AN ANSWER TO THE FOLLOWING QUESTION:**

**WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE CAT KAGOME TERRORIZED WHEN SHE WAS A CHILD?**

Kagome smacked her forehead, "Oh for crissakes." She grumbled, "Buyo." She answered.

PROCESSING- 

**CORRECT. YOU MAY PROCEED.**

A soft clicking noise was heard. "I hope you guys have been on five mile hikes before. Moriko won't allow gas-using vehicles onto her estate." She warned.

"What's that glowy thing all around the area?" asked Ayame suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, that's Moriko's shield. It's to keep out 'unwanted pests' or so she says. Be prepared for a tingling sensation and your illusion spells disintegrating." She entered through the gateway with a shimmer of magic, "Just leave your bags in the car, the servants will get them later!" she called over her shoulder. The group looked at each other.

"See you on the other side." Commented Sango as she followed her friend. Kagome wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Kagome!" shouted Sango as the others came through the shield.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" hissed a voice above them. A girl with slate-gray hair down to her waist stared down at them with cat-like eyes. Two dog-ears twitched back and forth.

"Kagome…?" asked Kouga incredulously. The woman grinned, "That's my name." She landed in front of them, two tiny gray wings on her back. She eyed them for a moment, "You aren't going to freak out or anything, are you?" she asked suspiciously. Ayame shrugged, "Are you going to give us a reason to?" Kagome grinned, "Nope. You ready to see my niece's house?" She sniffed the air, "This way." She instructed, leading them into the thick forest. She led them on no straight path but along what she said was her niece's scent, "Can't you smell it?" she asked after Inuyasha had demanded a reason why she was doing this. When he started to shake his head she added, "It's smells like coconut," she sniffed again and her eyes narrowed, "and…campfire smoke?" her eyes widened for a second and then she shrugged, grinning, "Ah well, use your nose! Or are you not a canine?" The demons sniffed the air. There, barely traceable, was the scent she had described, "It barely there!" answered Inuyasha indignantly. Kagome huffed, "Maybe for _you_. To me it's clear as day." She returned to her tracking,

"Kagome…shouldn't there be a trail?" asked Sango after another hour of walking. Kagome popped up next to her, upside down, making the slayer jump slightly, "Moriko says that if she wanted people to just walk up to her house, she would not live in a forest. Besides, this place needs to be protected." She didn't elaborate and disappeared into the trees again. Finally they came to the bottom of a hill; they looked up to see a mansion at the top. Beautifully constructed in stone, it looked just like a castle. Kagome stepped toward the house, "Don't worry." She assured them, "It's got all the modern conveniences." Moriko met them at the door, "Welcome to my castle." She greeted them, "Your bags are in your room and dinner will be soon if Luki _gets out of the kitchen!_" She shouted the last over her shoulder. Kagome sniffed the air, and raised her eyebrows at her niece. Moriko avoided her eyes.

"Kari?" she called. A transparent figure appeared next to her, "Your wish, Mistress Moriko?" she asked, curtsying. Moriko sighed, "I did ask you not to do that, Kari."

"My apologies, Mistress."

"I'm not your Mistress, you're a guest here until you move on. If you want to work, go ahead, but don't call me Mistress." She explained with a long-suffering sigh, "Anyway, Would you be so kind as to escort my friends to their rooms?" the, what they assumed, ghost curtsied as if in defiance and led the way up a flight of stairs. Kagome's thoughts were miles away as they walked up the steps. Kari curtsied as she showed Inuyasha his room, which was right next to Kagome's. Sesshomaru's was across from Kagome's Sango's was on Kagome's other side with Miroku across from hers. Ayame's and Kouga's were across from each other's as well. Kagome left her room and headed straight to the kitchen where she promptly began helping Moriko with dinner.

"So…you two have…?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

Moriko wordlessly, showed her the obsidian engagement ring. Kagome broke in a grin and hugged her niece, "Finally!"

Moriko gave her an amused look, "What about Inuyasha?" she asked slyly. Kagome exhaled, "No, Moriko. There is nothing between us." Moriko gave her a disbelieving look, "I can't believe you. You and/or Souta _have_ to!" she retorted indignantly. Kagome scowled, "Don't you think I know that?" She sighed, kneading the dough, "It's just, I haven't _found _him yet. I don't know, I want it to be special." Moriko wrapped her arms around her aunt, "I know, but we have to do it if neither you nor Souta have any. We must continue the family line, no matter what the cost."

"Why?" demanded a voice. Inuyasha and the rest stood in the doorway. Kagome looked away, "Moriko, you want to front this one?" she asked. Moriko shrugged, "I think you need to explain, Kagome. I can't keep erasing memories forever." She pointed out. Kagome sighed; her ears twitching in anxiety, "Let's go into the family room, shall we?" she practically forced them into the room. Luki was reading a large book but snapped it with a _thump_ when they came in, "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive." He greeted nodding to them. Kagome nodded absently as Moriko entered the room.

"Do you want to begin, or shall I?" she asked, taking a seat on the armrest next Kagome.

"You should." Instructed Kagome, "You know more about this then I do." Moriko shrugged, "You live it." She pointed out archly.

"Just tell them."

"Fine," grumbled Moriko.

"Kagome…well Kagome and I are the most powerful beings on the planet. The reason for this is the fact that our family is responsible for keeping the flow of other worlder's to an absolute minimum. Kagome is the 'Gate' and I am the 'Gatekeeper'. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What is the 'Gate'?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Ah. Good question." She stood and began pacing, "To tell you everything would require seventy-two hours of hard study. So, a basic overview will do. There is something in this world that is basically a massive duct of raw power large enough to transport the entire Asian continent anywhere in the universe. Since this duct of power cannot function on it's own it 'seeks' a vessel that can handle the power required to do so. Following? Good. Our family has been it's chosen 'victims' so to speak. The Gate itself is whom we call the person that can handle the withdrawal of power. The 'Gatekeeper' is the person who can access this power. Now a little magical history, our family has shown that, those who are the Gate have very little personal magic. Those who are the Gatekeeper have almost unlimited magical ability." She paused and Kagome took up the story, "The Gate cannot access the duct of magic attached to them without going into a death-like trance, the Gatekeeper can access the magic anytime with no ill effects toward the Gate. Anyone else, and the Gate's soul gets pulled along with the person who is being transported. Now, I'm sure you are wondering how this relates to her saying 'we must continue the family line no matter what the cost'. Well, only our family has the ability to handle this amount of power for our entire lives. Our family dies, the power seeks a new vessel, if it cannot find one that exhibits the needed requirements, it will affect the entire world, causing the fabled, 'apocalypse' to come a little early. Now, any more questions?" she asked archly, lips twitching upward despite the situation. Ayame raised her hand as if in school, "Yes, why can't you have children? You said that only Kagome and Souta could to have the children." Moriko snapped her fingers, "Yes. You see, the side effect of having the ability to control that kind of power without protection is the death of anything not vital to the survival of the vessel. This includes the death of reproductive organs. Personally, I'm glad they're gone." She stopped pacing, "I think that clears up most of it. If you need any questions to future answers, not including anything inappropriate, please feel free to ask anytime." She sniffed the air, "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be in the kitchen taking out the bread." She left them to think it over. Luki excused himself to follow.

"Do you think it's wise to tell them everything?" he asked as pulling Moriko away. She shrugged, "If I want some cousins someone is going to have to tell them." She pointed out. He chuckled, kissing her lightly. She pushed him away slightly, "Not right now!" she hissed. He let her be. After a dinner consisting of hamburgers for the non-vegetarians and grilled cheese for those who were (the bread was for a snack later on) Moriko asked if the girls would like to use the hot springs. They agreed to meet in the backyard in half an hour. Moriko led the way to the hot springs in a small clearing. There were three huge springs of various sizes, each with a waterfall flowing from the top of the hill above them.

"Wow, it's huge!" exclaimed Ayame appreciatively. Sango nodded, "Is this natural?" Moriko nodded, "It's one of the reasons I bought this place." She sank into the steaming water, sighing in bliss. The other girls followed suit, finding the water at a perfect temperature. They talked among themselves as they bathed and relaxed along the edge of the water.

"Hmm…" Moriko began after a while, "They say that in the old days when the people first found these hot springs it was used for late night romps between lovers, occult meetings and parties."

"Maybe we should brings the guys here?" laughed Ayame. Moriko shook her head, water flying, "Not unless you want to wear swimsuits, I'm not allowing nakedness between genders." She replied sternly.

"What about you and Luki?" asked Kagome slyly. Moriko scowled, "That's different, I am the owner of this place." She hoisted herself out of the water, "I'm going back up-!" Kagome snatched her hand, sucking into a ragged breath, her ears flattening and her eyes dilating. Moriko splashed back into the water, snatching a hold of her aunt's hands, "He's doing it again isn't he?" she demanded, "Well I gonna give him one hell of a backlash!" she closed her eyes, easing the pathway for the power to escape and tying the recoil back to the one who was casting. Kagome breathed easier as the final waves of magic left.

"Thank you, Moriko." She breathed in relief.

Moriko nodded, "I'm getting sick of this guy going after you." She growled, "To bad I can't find where that guy lives, if I knew…" she cracked her knuckles.

"Why can't you?" asked Sango, intrigued.

"Well, I can track that person who cast it but I can't tell you where in the world they are, just how far away they are from us" Explained Moriko. She hoisted herself out of the water, "I'm going back to the house, ok? You guys stay here as long as you want." She offered, wrapping a fluffy black robe around her.

"Going back to your fiancé?"

Moriko shrugged, "No yet at least. Wait, how is your engagement going Kagome?" she asked slyly. Kagome shook her head, "You know as well as I do that it's not real." She said dismissively. Moriko shrugged, "But if you're going to pretend it's real you have to get a ring." She left Kagome with her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!


	13. Screens Don't Hide Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki. 

**Chapter 13: Screens Don't Hide Everything**

The house awoke slowly the next few days, no one getting up at the same time as another. As they soon found, Moriko was the first one up followed by Luki. Kagome had tried to get Moriko to start thinking wedding plans but Moriko would hear nothing of it, "We already are, why plan for a human wedding?" she'd always say. Kagome would counter with "Your mother was half-human!" and the two would promptly get in an argument about her mother's origins. Luki finally stepped in, "By our kind's standards, we are married. There really is no reason to have a human marriage." He replied, taking his wife's side. Kagome reluctantly gave up.

"What else can we do?" asked Kouga in the living room as he sat upside down on a lounge chair. Moriko shrugged, "You could go to the town, read, surf the web, go on a hike. Think of it like a vacation." Kagome had her face in a pillow, "I haven't had a vacation in _years_." She moaned. Moriko slapped her lightly; "I wouldn't have killed you if you had. Speaking of vacations, what about The Bookshelf?" Kagome shook her head; "I got an acquaintance to look after it for me until I come back." She looked up, "What about Vol. 2?" she prodded her niece. Moriko sighed, "I've had to delay the construction for a few years. At least until the attorneys stop trying to buy me out." Kagome gave her a curious look, "What?" Moriko shrugged, "Turns out that some stupid construction company wants to buy the whole square, demolish it and put up a condominium complex and a mall instead. Me and the other shop owners are holding out, most of them anyway, we don't want them to tear down the square but the attorneys keep pushing for it." She sighed, "So now everything's on hold until we can throw those attorney's out on their collective butts." Kagome looked thoughtful, "Who gave the construction companies permission to do it?" Moriko growled, "_Him_." Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Hojo?" she asked disbelief, Moriko nodded, "Bastard." She growled. Kagome chuckled, "I see he grew some brains." She laughed. Moriko's fingers clenched, "That bastard is _still_ after you." She warned, "I told him that you were engaged and he had the _gall_ not to believe me! Have I _ever _lied to those people?" she demanded angrily. Luki shrugged, "Well there was the time when…" Moriko leveled a glare so fierce he gulped and tried to disappear behind the newspaper, "Never mind." He said, laughing nervously. Moriko snorted, "Anyway, he still wants you to go out with him so he _almost_ made me promise to ask if you would go out with him the next time you came for a visit." She stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Like I'd never let my favorite aunt go out with someone wanting to destroy something I love, let alone the likes of him. She wrapped her arms around her aunt, "No one gets to mess with my aunt." She stared pointed at Inuyasha, "_No one._" Inuyasha snorted but made a mental note to be careful around the girl from now on. She turned to look at everyone else in the eye reinforcing her unspoken threat with a slow, calculated baring of her fangs. She returned to her oh-so-nice niece look as if nothing had happened. "So you ready for tomorrow? Where would you like to go?" she asked her aunt seriously, raising one eyebrow. Kagome shrugged, "I'd like to stay here, if I may. Where will you go?" she countered. Moriko sighed, "We'll be at the eastern end of the shield, but don't hesitate to call us if you need us." She offered. Kagome laughed, "Don't be silly, Moriko, I've been taking care of myself for long time anyway." Inuyasha wasn't sure but for a fleeting second, it looked like Kagome was…sad? But it disappeared as if it had never come.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Sango, "More surprises?" sighed Miroku in question. Kagome shrugged, "Tomorrow is the night of the Full Moon." She stated as if it were obvious. They gave the two dead looks. Moriko sighed in exasperation. "And what does that do in affecting certain things…?" she prodded, mentally sighing. She couldn't believe how slow each generation was getting. Still, she was going to make _them_ figure it out on their own.

"The tides?" replied Miroku stupidly. Moriko mentally flicked him with a pen and it lodged in his forehead, dripping slowly, ever so slowly…she pinched herself sharply. "Yes that too." Replied Kagome, but what about other things…?"

"Miroku! You idiot! Demon power! It's at it's strongest on the full moon!" snapped Inuyasha, "What I want to know is how that matters…?" Moriko shook her head at Kagome. She shrugged, "Figure it out on your own." She grinned, "Use that brain I know you have." She stood up abruptly, "I have to make a few calls. No interruptions." She looked pointedly at Luki. Kagome picked up a random book (she and Moriko had practically the same tastes in books, except Kagome had a strange fascination with romance books.) She proceeded to ignore any prying from the others. "Figure it out on your own." Was her reply "Or wait 'til tomorrow." The rest of the day was spent with everyone being somewhat bored throughout the day. When night had fallen Moriko suggested that they all go to the hot springs, "I'll bring a big screen for privacy." She suggested, "Or I'll just make the steam solid." Sesshomaru declined, saying he had some paperwork to catch up on. Moriko had shrugged, "Suit yourself." She grinned, as she knew why he didn't come. Kagome met the other girls outside a few minutes later. "Let's let the guys go first, new?" she whispered conspiratorially, winking mischievously. She carried the girls half of the screen over her head, the robe tied tightly around her waist. The guys were already in the second largest spring, their half of the screen already set up. Moriko grinned slyly at the guys as she set it up, she knelt down and whispered something Luki's ear afterward and pointed at it. Luki nodded a slight smile on his lips. They heard the girls splashing into the water. "What did Moriko tell you?" questioned Miroku, a lecherous grin beginning to spread across his face. Luki splashed water on him, "Cool your jets, Romeo." He scolded lightly, "She said that the clasp on the screen is a little whacked right now and she asked me to fix it later, ok?" he tapped his finger on his chin, "Actually, she said that it gave a good look at the other spring." Miroku practically fell down in the spring in his haste to get to the screen. Inuyasha whacked him hard on the head, knocking him out, "You are such a pervert, Miroku." He growled as Miroku made bubbles in the water. A peal of laughter took their attention away from the drowning monk.

"Kagome! No, you can't do that!" laughed Ayame hysterically, "I don't think they'd be able to handle it!" Giggling followed that statement and they realized that though the screen (supposedly) prevented them from seeing each other, sounds were not hindered.

"So Kagome." Began Sango after the laughter had died down, "What do you think about Inuyasha?" A long silence followed, "Well, he's a jerk, self-centered, idiot, blundering fool, and way to quick to anger." She said after what seemed like an eternity. Inuyasha's ears plastered to his head, he couldn't help it, for some reason he was really hurt by what she said.

"But then again, sometimes, he can be nice, and his anger can be for the right thing, and he can be protective and I guess he must be doing some good things 'cause they haven't kicked out of the FBI yet." She added immediately. Everyone was giving him amused looks.

"Ya hear that Inuyasha?" laughed Kouga, "Sounds like she likes you." Chuckled Miroku who had miraculously recovered from his almost drowning.

"I can hear you, you know." Commented a voice from the other side of the screen. An eye stared at them, "And no, I DO NOT like Inuyasha in that way alright?" a tint of pink was seen. Kagome turned back to Moriko, "If you just jiggle that clasp right here it should-"

"No wait-!" Kagome jiggled the clasp and the entire structure collapsed revealing a group of girls all standing and naked from the waist up. Collectively, they screamed and threw wooden buckets at the boy's heads, "Let's get out of here!" shouted Moriko as they practically _flew_ to the end of the pool where their belongings were.

"You guys are SO DEAD!" shouted Ayame over her shoulder as they ran toward the house.

"What did we do?" demanded Kouga, massaging the massive bump left over from Ayame's bucket whack. Luki sighed, "We were here." He replied, wincing as his bump throbbed. Inuyasha sighed, "At least we saw something." He pointed out. The guys took on a glazed look. Kouga snapped out of it, "You're starting to sound like Miroku, mutt-face." He commented as he hoisted himself out of the spring and gathering his things and walking away. Inuyasha and Luki followed suit. "Hey, Where is the pervert…?" asked Inuyasha after reaching the house. He was out cold in the spring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Me and my friends have successfully started an Anime Club at our school! w00t! Now onto world domination….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though the helpful little critters under my control are working on a plan right now….eheeheeheehee….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!


	14. Another day, another Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki. 

**Chapter 14: Another Day, Another Transformation**

The next morning, Kagome was the first one up. She entered the kitchen to find a note taped to the counter.

_Dear Auntie,_

_Gone out for a while. Won't be back for 24 hours or so. You know why. Hope your friends don't freak out too much. Breakfast's in the fridge but the rest is up to you._

_P.S. _

_No funny business, ne? I don't want the house smellin' weird._

Kagome sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. She began her search for the food. Moriko, the darling she was, had left it in the oven with the heat turned low.

"Pancakes." She breathed, "_Chocolate chip_ pancakes." The scent of chocolate wafted up the stairs,waking Sango.

"Chocolate." She moaned as she stumbled out of her bedroom. "I…smell…chocolate…" she practically fell down the stars in her attempt to reach the delicious smell's source. She was so intent on her mission to find the chocolate she didn't notice Kagome.

"Gimme." She growled, snatching the plate out of her friend's hands and stabbing three pancakes with a fork.

"You know, if I wasn't your best friend, I would be very offended." Commented Kagome in amusement. Sango grumbled something Kagome couldn't make out through her mouth full of food. Second down the stairs was Inuyasha. "Food." He muttered, still half asleep. Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Am I supposed to assume that you want pancakes too?" she asked, giving him a look. He ignored her, merely sitting down across from Sango and stabbing his own pancakes. The first bite finished the waking job.

"This are fantastic!" he commented suddenly. Kagome shrugged, "Well, Moriko did make them. She's better at cooking then I'll ever be." She sat down next to Sango, "Now _you _gimme." She growled half-heartedly, snatching the platter still filled with the pancakes out of her friend's unwilling hands.

"! Kagome! Those are _mine_." Whined Sango attempting to snatch them back. Kagome batted her hands away, accidentally scratching her hand.

"Yeouch! Kagome what was that fo-!" she froze as she caught sight of Kagome once again, "…Kagome…?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"?" spoke Kagome, confused. "Y…y…you're…what…?" was the intelligent reply.

"Oh. Eh, heh, heh, heh…" she laughed nervously, "Remember when I told you about the full moon…?" she asked, "Well, this is the time when my angel blood ebbs away and I go full demon." She pushed back her black hair from her face revealing two blue stripes on each side of her face. She glanced at them curiously, "Don't worry, It'll end at dawn tomorrow." She stood up, "I'm going to go make some phone calls in the den. Please don't disturb me for a while, ok?"

XXXXXX

She breathed in softly, taking in the scent of her mate. They lay there, basking in the sun and taking in the peacefulness of the forest. Her mate shifted slightly,

_Are you alright?_ He asked. She stretched her wing over him slightly, a gesture of affection.

_I am fine, love. I am only worried about Kagome._ She replied softly. He brought his nose to hers and blew softly.

_You aren't all right then. You do realize that in order for who ever it is that is targeting Kagome and taking her power will have to go through ours and natural defenses? _He inquired softly. She gave him a cold look, _I know. _He sighed, _I have angered you again._ She shifted slightly, _It is not your fault. Even though you and I are mates for life, you do not understand me entirely. Yet. _

He chuckled, and shifted slightly closer.

"_Enough you two, you're going to make me sick._" Growled a crackly voice. They sighed at the same time.

_Had I known that the property contained you, Bokuseno, I would have reconsidered._ She growled threateningly. Tendrils of smoke wafted out of her nostrils.

"And yet here you are, property bought and signed."

_You do know how to ruin a mood, Bokuseno. _He commented forlornly. She folded her wing over him again, _I say we burn him._

"Haven't I been useful to you in the past?" whined Bokuseno anxiously, eyeing them nervously. She cocked her head, _Are you actually thinking we would do that? Our kind isn't barbaric. _Bokuseno sighed in relief. _But no more interruptions or we will, understood?_ The trees branches quivered slightly, "Yes."

_Good._

XXXXXX

Kagome sighed as she reached the part where the girl character finally gave in to her feelings for the male character and melted into his kiss.

'_If only…_' she thought forlornly.

"If only what?" asked a voice. She looked up startled. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, arms crossed, looking at her curiously.

"What do you want?" she snapped, closing the book with a thump. Inuyasha grasped his heart as if wounded, "I'm hurt! I was only asking what you were talking about." He retorted icily. She rolled her eyes, "Dramatic much?" He shrugged, crossing the room and sitting down. He snatched the book t of her hand, "Hmm, let's see. Ooh, Her Handsome, huh? Some title. Romance, I presume?" He flipped through the pages. She tried to snatch the book out o his hands.

"Give it!"

"Nope."

"Come on! It's mine!"

"Ah said no."

"Inuyasha!" She reached a little too far on the last attempt and lost her balance.

"Eep!" she toppled onto him, knocking the wind out of both of them. She gasped weakly opening her eyes. They stared at each other, amber eyes reflecting in golden-yellow. Their faces were centimeters away from each other. She gulped, unable to tear her eyes away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our club has been crippled. Our sponsor left us and our school won't approve us. But we're hanging in there. Ah well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!


	15. Let's go on a Date!

TMK: Hey guys, guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Don't you love me? I'm posting on my b-day! XD Read & Review! P.S. ANd it's also the fifteenth chapter! Go fig.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Only Moriko, Night stalker, Leilani and Luki.

**Chapter 15: Let's go on a Date!**

He'd managed to corner her. Again. This time he'd managed to get him in the laundry room. She had been doing her laundry.

"Sango." The voice behind her had made her freeze. She straightened up, turning around.

"What do you want, Miroku?" she asked, bite in her voice. He stared at her for a long time. She became impatient, "What. Do you want?" she growled. He gulped, "Well, I um…um…I…" She crossed her arms, "WHAT." He sighed, "Would you go out on a date with me?" his tone was strained. She looked at him through narrow eyes, "What did you say?"

"Would you got out with me tomorrow?" he repeated anxiously. She was silent, "What about Kagome?" she asked. Mirkou gave her an incredulous look, "Kagome is one of the strongest people I know, aside from Inuyasha of course."

"Of course." Repeated Sango sarcastically. He took a step forward, now he was way into her comfort zone.

"What are you doing? Please—!" He captured her lips in his.

'_What…?_' She was just beginning to enjoy it when she felt something on her butt.

XXXXXXX

She stared into amber eyes, her own filled with shock and confusion.

"My bad." She whispered, his breath tickled her face. He leaned in slightly—

"STOP THAT YOU PERVERT!" Screamed an all to familiar voice at the top of her lungs. Kagome released the breath she had unknowingly held.

"I should go see what that's about." She breathed. He nodded and she stood up. An awkward silence followed, "Yeah, so anyway, I'll go check that out." She scurried out of them room.

The scene she found when she entered the laundry room, was very confusing. A bright red Sango was panting over an unconscious Miroku.

"What happened?" she asked, still feeling awkward after the incident upstairs. Sango didn't respond immediately, She took a deep breath, "He…he…he kissed me!" she turned bright red at the memory. Kagome raised her eyebrows, "And you yelled 'Pervert' because of that?" she prodded. Sango blushed brighter, "He touched my butt too!" Kagome shook her head, "I thought you liked him." She muttered under her breath.

"I might." Came the surprised reply. Kagome looked up, startled. Sango avoided her eyes, her blush, if possible, was even redder. "Anything I should know about?" she asked pointedly. Sango shrugged gruffly and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that."

"..."

"What?"

"HE ASKED ME OUT OKAY!" the outburst shocked Kagome. "…...he did?" her voice was small, afraid of another outburst. Sango gave her a weary look, "I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome laughed nervously, "Whatcha going to tell the poor guy."

"ARE YOU SYMPATHIZING WITH HIM!"

"nononononononononononononono." She shrank back, "I was just asking." Sango sighed, "I don't know. I _like_ him, I just can't stand that hand." Just thinking about it was her twitch. Kagome shrugged, "Yes or no?" Sango sighed, "Yes, I guess." She stared at the still unconscious Miroku, "I'll tell him when he wakes up."

"You mean _if _he wakes up." That earned her a smack on her head as she moved past. When Kagome was sure Sango was out of earshot she crouched down next the man, "You hear that? This is your chance to redeem yourself in her eyes. Don't screw it up."

XXXXXXX

Kagome sighed, staring off into the sunset. Sango had already left for her date with Miroku. "Midnight." She murmured, "I'll be back to my old self." She laughed ruefully, "Old self, yeah right." She turned her head slightly, catching sight of her niece as she flew back.

_How was your day?_ Asked Luki as he landed in a meadow not to far from the back door.

Kagome stood and found her way toward it.

"It was alright. Miroku asked Sango out on a date."

_Interesting. _Moriko shook herself, _I thought they'd never get together._

"Fate can be excessively cruel can't it?" muttered Kagome suddenly. Moriko blinked, _What brought this on? Wishing for your own…? Or perhaps something else? _She questioned her aunt. "I was just thinking out loud." She scoffed, waving her hand. Moriko shrugged, something very difficult in her current form, _Maybe your head is connecting to your mouth faster then you can stop it._ Kagome whacked her shoulder, "I resent that." She mock-growled. Moriko jerked sideways as the last of sun slipped below the horizon, bathing the grounds in semi-darkness. Moriko sighed, pushing her hair away from her face. "You still have until midnight, correct?" she asked quietly. Kagome nodded, "And soon I'll have to choose…" Moriko nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I say we go rent some movies." Interjected Luki. Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Aren't I supposed to be in hiding?" she asked, amused. Moriko cracked her knuckles, "If you insist, I'll just redo you." Kagome laughed, "Alright, alright. I'll go."

XXXXXXX

Moriko growled under her breath, What was with the world and sappy movies?

"How about this?" A movie was shoved into her face.

"Return to Neverland." She read, "That has Johnny Depp in it doesn't it?" Kagome nodded. Moriko crossed her arms, "It's sappy too, isn't it?" Kagome avoided her eyes, "Isn't it?" Kagome nodded reluctantly. "No." Kagome sighed, "But-" "If it's sappy, I ain't letting it in the house."

"Am I sappy too?" questioned Luki. Moriko sighed, "No, Luki. I'm not into sap and you know it." Luki grinned, "May I direct you to the Horror section then?" he asked, holding out his hand. Moriko grinned back, taking his hand, "Lead the way." Kagome rolled her eyes and left them alone. She'd just have to sneak one in without Moriko's knowledge. That would be very, very difficult. Oh, how she loved a challenge.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" the voice interrupted her thought pattern. She looked up, about to tell who ever it was off. The sight of _him_ though, made her blood boil.

"Oh, hello Hojo." His expression brightened, "It _is_ you! I haven't seen you in years. How are you?" He stepped closer. Kagome growled inwardly, silently warning him to step back. He, being the idiot that he was, stepped closer. "You look so different, did you get a tan?" Kagome's smile was clearly forced, "Yes, it has been a while. I'm fine, Hojo. Could you please step back? You're a little too close." He did, reluctantly. "I am sorry. It was just so wonderful seeing you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Just some minor changes, some grammar mistakes I didn't see at first. By the way,does anyone want to be my editor? I usually don't see my mistakes until I haven't looked at it for a while and I would be very appreciative if someone would help me out. Hope you enjoy the story!

Please Review!


	16. Boredom

**TMK: YAY! Many reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you inu-dog-dem for saying happy birthday! **

Chapter 16

Kagome froze as two arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back against a chest. A very muscular chest. A very, very muscular chest. Ooh, was that a six-pack? Bad thoughts Kagome! Bad! His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Do you know how much trouble you're in? You went outside, _without _me. Do you even realize how much danger you could be in?" She tilted her head up as if to kiss his cheek, "I'm with Moriko and Luki, Inuyasha, I'm not alone." He sighed in exasperation, "I'm supposed to protect you! Not let you go around as if there's nothing wrong in the world!" She growled, "If you hadn't noticed Inuyasha, I'm full demon right now. If anyone tries to hurt me-" she licked her lips, "I don't expect them to live." A cough brought them away from their conversation. Hojo was smiling blandly, "I didn't realize you were going out Kagome." He began hesitantly. "Oh, I'm not going out, Hojo." She replied as a memory came back to her, "He's my Fiancé." The look on his face was priceless. "Oh. Uh, congratulations." He mumbled, "I, uh, really must go. Mayor stuff and all." He scuttled away from them and left the store. Kagome spun around angrily, "Now what was this 'date' thing about anyway? We hate each other. The only reason you're within fifty feet of me is because of this guy who wants to-to-to-!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her legs gave out. He caught her as she fell and it was by sheer luck that no one was in the same aisle. Moriko was next to him in an instant. "Move." She clenched her aunt's hand and closed her eyes, grimacing as she warped the power around and attached it back to the sender. _If _the person survived, which was doubtful, she doubted he would be able to move, let alone attempt this again, for a very long time. She finished and flowed a tendril of power back into Kagome to revive her, " Nnh?" she mumbled as she woke up slowly. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha face. Considering the fact that someone had tried to drain her power and soul, the fact that she screamed wasn't unexpected, the fact that her scream was cut off by a pair of lips, was another matter entirely. When he let her go, she scrambled to her feet blushing. "Why'd you do that!" she hissed angrily. He shrugged, "Your scream was going to attract too much attention." He replied none-too calm, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kagome caught sight of her niece and new nephew, mouths agape and eyes huge in shock. "Uh, you guys ok?" She asked sheepishly. Moriko forcibly shook herself and repeated that with her husband. "He-he just-!" "I kissed her to shut her up, ok? It's not like I wanted to." Snapped Inuyasha angrily, looking away so they couldn't see his blush. Secretly though, there were other reasons for his actions. Something inside had taken over. He had _known_ she was going to scream. Normally, there was nothing extraordinary about that. But this time, it was as if their minds had linked and he knew what she was thinking. Not a very comforting thought. Moriko sighed, "Here I go and try to have a _normal_ evening with my aunt and not only does that creature attack her but her worst enemy-which means he's mine too by the way-kisses her to stop her from screaming." She sighed again looking at them both straight in the eye, "You two have officially joined the weirdest day club." She turned away from them, "Let's go. I don't want this day getting any weirder."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" demanded a pair of voices. Moriko made a unique sound, "And here we go again." Miroku and Sango stormed into the aisle, both staring at the unlikely couple. "You two-two-k-ki-gah! I can't even say it! I know I saw you two do it before, but this!" Sango stamped her foot. Kagome looked around, they were attracting the attention of other customers. "Okay, okay! Rent movies now, talk later!" she shoved Moriko toward the register, "I'll be heading back."

"With Inuyasha. Hey, maybe they'll-" Muttered Miroku slyly.

"_FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN._"

Kagome and Inuyasha successfully managed to dodge the subject of what had happened for four hours. Considering the fact that Moriko and Sango could pry a secret from a clam, this was indeed a miracle. It helped that the movies they had rented distracted them completely. Kagome left quietly right before midnight, she didn't want to bring attention back to herself. She sat out on the stonewall watching the moon as the last moments of the day ticked away.

"I thought I told you not to go anywhere without me." Commented a voice quietly. She looked at him over her shoulder, "Not in so many words and I'm at my niece's house. If any place is safe this is it." She pointed out as he sat down next to her. He ignored her, "Why are you out here?" He inquired quietly. "My time is up at midnight." He smiled, "Like in Cinderella?" he suggested, grinning. Kagome wrinkled her nose, "If you want to put it like that, yes." She sucked in a ragged breath as midnight ticked past. Her hair looked as if someone had dumped a bucket of steel gray paint on it, her skin color lightened and two tiny wings sprouted from her back. She sighed as the transformation finished, "We'd better get back inside." She turned to go and was abruptly pulled back into Inuyasha's lap. "I-Inuyasha…" He buried his face in her hair. "Why do you do this to me?" he whispered. "What are you talking about?" she whispered back. She could feel his smile, "You make me do and say things I wouldn't even think of before." She flushed, "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" she asked, a little taken aback by his change. He sighed, letting go of her, "I'm fine. I'm going inside." He left her alone to ponder his words. She returned to the house hours later, and reluctantly went to bed. The next morning Sesshomaru made an announcement. "I have to go back to headquarters." He stated calmly. Everyone gave him startled looks, "Why?" asked Ayame. He shrugged, "I got a call from my superior, there seems to be a serial killer back near headquarters, seeing as I'm the best profiler they have, they want me back." Moriko nodded, "I wish you good luck, Sesshomaru." She smiled mischievously, "Don't misuse it." He nodded slightly. "I leave Kagome's protection in your hands, Inuyasha, don't screw up." Inuyasha snorted, "I got it, I got it." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, "Then where is she?" he prodded. "She's asleep in her room." How he knew that, he wasn't about to tell. It seemed he was developing a sixth sense about where she was at all times. He was going to do some research on it after his brother left. "I would like to speak to you." His brother interrupted his thoughts. "Alone." He added looking pointedly at Moriko and Ayame. They pouted but let them go into the front hall. "Inuyasha." He began, "How do you feel about Kagome?" Inuyasha stared at him, "How do I feel…? She's under my protection. Nothing more." Which wasn't true at all but he wasn't about to admit, especially to his brother. His brother stared at him, unbelieving, "You are acting more like a demon with a potential mate." He replied stoutly. "What?" spluttered Inuyasha, "Mate? Kagome? No way!" His brother rolled his eyes, "Do you have this strange sixth sense about where she is no matter what's happening?" he continued. Inuyasha didn't reply, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle, "If it advances Inuyasha, say to knowing her very thoughts, I suggest you court her, as she is the only one you'll ever get." He turned abruptly and walked upstairs to pack. Inuyasha stared after him and shook his head, "What a whack-job." He muttered.

"I heard that!" He grinned and sprinted off before his brother could throw something downat him, odds were a suitcase or something. Kagome woke up an hour after Sesshomaru had left. Still in her pajamas, she stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, "What time is it?" she asked between yawns. "Two o'clock." Came the reply from Kouga as he continued to read the paper. "Oh, Kagome, you're up." Moriko handed her a box. "?"

"It's from the bookshelf. Special delivery."

"Ah." She opened the box to find books and paperwork. "Ah! My research! Thanks Moriko!" she bounded up to the den and began sorting through it. She took out a disk and popped it into the computer and began typing relentlessly as she read through the book and notes.

"What are these for?" questioned a voice. She looked up, "Working on a book on herbs. I have found that all of the books are either for healing, cooking or not even about herbs at all but spices and flowers. My book is going to be about _everything,_ which means I need research. I plan to go to the Amazon for a month this winter." She returned her gaze to the monitor. Inuyasha strode into the room and picked up a sheet of papers. "What's this about?" Kagome glanced up, "That's about aphrodisiacs." He dropped the papers as if they were poison. Kagome laughed, "Kidding! Kidding! It's about Orchids." He picked up the scattered papers. "Really? I know someone who would be a lot of help to you." Kagome paused looking up at him, "Really. Who?" "She's a Shinto priestess. An old hag really, but her knowledge on herbs and plants is great." Kagome looked at him,_ What is he up to?_ Came the thought in his head, definitely not his own. "Hey, I'm just trying to help." He responded hastily. Kagome snorted, "Whatever. Could you help me organize this? I need all of the healing herbs in one alphabetical pile and the poisonous ones in another alphabetical pile." She pointed to the pile of papers lying at her feet. He obeyed, sorting the through the piles of paper. After three hours the scent of dinner lured them away from their work. After dinner they all settled down to watch another of the rented movies. About halfway through the movie the phone rang and Moriko excused herself to get it. She handed the phone to Kagome, whispering something about the Bookshelf. She took the phone and froze as the all-too-familiar voice spoke, "_How are you my little angel?_"

Please Read and Review!


	17. Confrontation

Chapter 17

Kagome's jaw twitched slightly, "What do you want?" she demanded icily.

The voice chuckled, "Now, now. You should be more polite to people."

She breathed slowly, "Do I look like I care? I want you to leave me alone." She signaled to Moriko. The voice grew serious, "You do care; because I am the one who helped the other scientists. You're alive because of me." Kagome was silent for a moment, "So, you are the one responsible for what I am."

The voice chuckled, "Yes."

Kagome growled, "You are the one who tried to ruin my life."

The voice sighed, "No, my little angel. I made you fit. I made you fit for me."

Kagome sucked in a breath, "Do you understand that whoever you are, because of what you did to me, I will never forgive you."

The voice hissed, "Now, now, my little angel. You're mine. I made you this way so you would be perfect for me. The fact that you somehow have an ability to tap the very magic of the earth, makes you even more perfect."

Kagome snarled, "I am not yours. I belong to myself. No one else. You hear me, sicko?" as she spoke her voice rose. She drew the attention of the people in the house, "Leave me alone!"

The voice tsked, "No need to get upset, angel." The voice sighed, "You're just like her." he muttered absently, "So stubborn. She took a long time to break but, afterwards, what a wonderful woman." The voice turned into a snarl, "Until _that man_ took her away from me. He will pay. I will make him pay for taking away my darling." The voice turned pleading, "Won't you come to me, angel? I need you and I'm sure you don't want any you know to-say-get hurt now do you? No, of course not. You don't like to get others involved. Just like my darling. You two are so much alike. Will you be as hard to break as her?" He chuckled, "That was fun, angel, breaking her, and when I break you, no doubt you will enjoy it as well. I must go, my angel, I'll call you later." He hung up and she rushed from the room, into the bathroom and vomited.

"Disgusting…" she muttered, "That…thing! Was disgusting…" she wiped her mouth, "Moriko-chan? I'm going up to the den, ok? Could you please not bother me?" she called into the family room. She didn't wait for an answer but she didn't go to the den, she went to her room instead, huddling under the covers as she wept.

"Oh god…why me? What did I do?" she moaned, head hung in misery. She didn't notice the soft click coming from her door and barely registered the slight tilt of the bed.

"Kagome…?" the soft voice was barely heard but Kagome looked up at him with an open eye.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she whined softly, misery dripping off every word. Inuyasha moved closer to her, "What did he say?" he prodded gently.

Kagome looked up at him, "He said he made me what I am because he wanted me to be his. He talked about someone, his 'darling' and about breaking her." She stared off into the wall, "The bastard. He 'made me perfect'. He was there, I can almost remember it. There were people all around me. Most of them were men and all of them were fuzzy." She sighed and wiped her cheeks, "Typical, I can never remember everything about that time. I guess it's a blessing, the things I half-remember aren't very pleasant." She looked at Inuyasha, "That's what I remember. Shouldn't you go and write it down or something? You know, FBI like?"

Inuyasha gazed solemnly at her, "I suppose." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a fiery kiss. She gasped into shock and he deepened the kiss.

"Kagome are you okay--!" Inuyasha was thrown away from Kagome.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" demanded Moriko furiously, "You were making out with my aunt! That's what you were doing!" she glared at Inuyasha, hands on her hips, "Taking advantage of a emotionally disable woman! Your kind is the most vile, disgusting kind of man I've ever had the displeasure of knowing! Get out of her room and if I ever see you near her again I will throw you out of my house!"

Kagome broke in, "But, Moriko…isn't that what Luki…." She trailed off as Moriko turned to glare at her aunt. "_That is beside the point_." She whirled back to stare at Inuyasha; "I don't want you near my aunt, understood? Now, get out." Inuyasha stood slowly, dusting himself off. He left the room but looked back at Kagome, she glanced at him before returning her attention back to her niece. Moriko was in full lecture mode, waving her arms around and talking in a strange, liquid tongue. Kagome answered her niece occasionally, but kept her eyes downcast. Moriko sighed and sat down abruptly, pulling her aunt into a hug, " You need to tell me these things." She spoke into her aunt's shoulder, "I don't want to be left out of things. I _hate_ it." Kagome wrapped her arms around her niece, "Ok." She replied solemnly.

"Promise?"

Kagome smiled despite herself, "Promise."

"Good." Moriko pulled away, "Whaddya say to mug of chocolate milk?"

Kagome grinned, "You're just saying that because you want me to make it for you."

"Damn straight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moriko took Kagome to the hot springs that evening. They sank into the steamy water, relaxing sore muscles and contemplating many things.

"So…" began Kagome hesitantly. Moriko looked up from her scrubbing, "Nn?" She shook out her hair, "Kagome I just want you to know something." She swam slowly to her aunt, "Whatever decision you choose to make, I will support you without question." She cracked her knuckles, "But if he tries to get at you like that again, I will kill him." She cocked her head, "Unless you want him too…" Kagome rolled her eyes and resumed her washing.

"Hey, I haven't seen Sohi for a while." Began Kagome after a few minutes, "I know I should be worried but since _you _gave him to me I just..."

"Sohi is visiting his family right now." Replied Moriko curtly as she her attitude changed to 'seer mode', "I told him that he should only come back if I call." Kagome nodded and pulled herself out of the water, "He was an interesting pet. What about Nightstalker and Leilani?" Moriko shook out her hair and joined her aunt, "They are traveling around the world to fain a suitable place for breeding. They said they wouldn't be back until long after your problem was fixed," Her eyes unfocused for a second, "They wish to thank you for asking about them." She grinned, "Come on! I need my Chocolate milk fix!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "You had one earlier today!"

"I need another one!" Moriko jogged off toward the house, temporarily leaving Kagome in the dust. Kagome looked up solemnly at the night sky and habitually glanced at the moon, a small sliver of black graced the side. She sighed, and followed her niece up to the house.

"Kagome! Turns out everyone wants some Chocolate milk, need any help?" Luki piped, his head appearing in the doorway. Kagome smiled, "Of course, but no lacing Moriko's with anything." She teased. He rolled his eyes, "Like I need to do that." He countered. Kagome laughed and pushed him gently; "Just help me with the pouring."

"Yay! My choco fix is here!" laughed Moriko as Kagome and Luki entered the room, trays laden with drinks and a few snacks. Everyone was currently huddled in the middle of the floor playing an interesting game of dah hin min.

"HA! I win again!" shouted Ayame as she threw down her card in triumph. Kouga groaned, " What the hell did you do to these cards, woman?" Ayame narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying I'm cheating?" her voice was deadly calm. Kouga gulped, "NO! Uh, I was just complaining about how you're always winning." Ayame nodded, "That's what I thought." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek, "Isn't he a good boy?" she asked teasingly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Moriko rolled her eyes, "Who's the poor man this time?" she asked. Kagome raised her hand, "I feel so unloved." She laughed.

"Aww." Moriko gave her a hug, "Feel better?" Kagome giggled and nodded, "Oui." Moriko grinned, "Any chance of a refill?" Kagome sighed, "Alright. Anyone else?" She collected the glasses and returned to the kitchen. Luki entered the room after her, "May I help you?" he asked politely. Kagome grinned at him, "Only if you promise not to spike the drinks." He rolled his eyes, "Like I need to." They busied themselves with the task. "Moriko told me about…what happened." He began slowly, keeping his eyes on the drinks. Kagome raised her eyebrows, "That's a surprise. Moriko usually keeps things to herself." She answered quietly. Luki smiled, "Mates don't keep anything from each other." He replied nonchalantly. Kagome laughed, "So she really did it." She shook her head, "She used to swear to me that she'd never get married." Luki shrugged, "Then she met me." He placed the drinks on the tray, "Are you coming?" Kagome shrugged, "I have to go upstairs for a minute I'll be back down soon. Continue the game without me." She ran up the stairs, hopping from one step to another like a little child and waving. She was cheerfully walking toward her room when the first stab of pain echoed through her chest. She gasped and clutched at it, eyes unfocused, as she probed her body for the source of her pain. Her anger flared when she saw the reason. Someone was trying to drain away the well of power that her body contained. It wasn't the fact the attempts were unsuccessful; it was that someone was _stupid_ enough to try. Without thinking, she drew on her own individual source of power and lashed out. She got a sick satisfaction when the pull on her power stopped abruptly and the faint traces indicated a thoroughly drained victim. She opened her eyes to find Moriko standing over her, hand on her forehead; "Did you kill him?" was her first question. Kagome blinked at her and shook her head, she was exhausted herself, her power source was nothing compared to the Gate's and she was drained of what little she had. She closed her eyes for a minute. "Kagome, Luki's going to put you in bed, okay? When you feel better I'll show you how replenish yourself with the Gates energy." Kagome nodded wearily and allowed herself to be picked up. She lost consciousness before they reached her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TMK: Another Chapter complete. Yay Sorry it took so long. I haven't had any time to work on this thing for a while. I'll also be working on the old chapters, lengthening them and editing them so I might not be putting up chapters consistently. Thank you very much for reading my story!


	18. Revival

TMK: I apologize for taking so long. I have been very busy with my life. That, and I had absolutely no inspiration for this. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 18: Cracks

She slept for three days, all of which Moriko was in a frenzy. "When I catch that bastard!" Her fingers convulsed and it was all Luki could do to keep her from going out and trying to find him. "Calm down, Moriko. You said you wouldn't get involved in Kagome's problems unless she asked you." He reasoned. She growled, her fingers twitching again, "I know!" She snapped angrily and sighed, "I know. It's just…my instincts with family and the ones I have from being the Gatekeeper are screaming at me to do something." He pulled her into an embrace, "You can't do everything, dearheart. Sometimes people need to work things out by themselves." Moriko muttered something, "But I like meddling."

"Only if you're the one meddling."

"Speaking of meddling, have you heard of what Inuyasha tried to do after Kagome's call?" Moriko alter the subject course.

"You're still hung up on that? You know what's going to happen, if you don't have the Sight."

"Yes. They'll end up together. I know it in my bones, but he doesn't have to do it like that." She squirmed slightly and Luki let go of her. She stood and surveyed him, "Do you plan on doing anything about it?" she questioned cautiously.

He shrugged "Do you want me to?"

She was silent for a while, "Only if he does something out of hand. He will be removed from this house if he does anything to harm her." She clenched her teeth, "Any idea when she'll wake up?" A loud crashing sound interrupted their conversation. Moriko bounded up the steps. Kagome was leaning against the doorframe.

"Moriko…what happened?" she rubbed her forehead, "How long have I been out?" Moriko put an arm around her and lead her back into the bedroom, shaking her head at Luki and silently telling him to close the door.

"You were asleep for three days, Kagome." Kagome blinked at her and shook her head, "Why? I can't remem-oh." Everything flooded back to her in a rush. "That bastard!" She leapt to her feet, "Ah!" She collapsed back onto the bed, her body still weak after her expenditure of her magic. Moriko placed a cool hand onto her forehead. Warm energy flowed into Kagome, relieved her weakness and healing her damaged magic ducts. Kagome looked at her as she took her hand away, "Thanks." Moriko shrugged, "It's my duty to take care of the Gate's vessel." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "But it's my pleasure to help my aunt." Moriko placed a hand on her shoulder, "What do you think of Inuyasha?" she asked.

Kagome stared at her niece, "What do you mean, Moriko?"

Moriko shook her head, a faint smile on her lips, "I mean, do you like him? As a friend? More then a friend?" Kagome's cheeks flooded with color when she realized what her niece was suggesting, "Moriko? Why are you asking this?"

"Because…I think Inuyasha is…interested in you."

Kagome blinked at her, "You mean…romantically?"

Moriko nodded. Kagome's cheeks almost glowed, "Moriko-chan! What are you talking about! We hate each other! We could—"

"You don't hate each other anymore, if you ever really did. Technically neither of you would be outcasted because you're both half-demon. There would be nothing wrong with you two being together."

Kagome looked at her niece in astonishment, "I can't believe you're suggesting this! Me and Inuyasha--!" She leapt to her feet.

"Fate has a cruel agenda, Kagome." Moriko's voice was sad, "Besides, it's not like we have a choice about who we fall in love with." Kagome sat down, "What do you mean, Moriko." Moriko's cheeks were slightly tinted, "I didn't exactly _choose_ to fall in love with Luki." She shook her head, "Ah well, it is your decision after all and like I said before I will support you no matter what." Moriko stood, "Now, we might as well head down and get you some food while assuring your friends that you are alive."

They went downstairs and after much fussing and making sure she was indeed alright; Kagome was permitted to eat.

"So where'd you go this time?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked up as she gulped down a piece of pancake, "My favorite place." She replied, a smile playing on her lips, "A world where anything is possible." She turned to look at Moriko, "Remember? The first place I ever went to." Moriko chuckled, "I remember when you first took me there, fun place, too bad we couldn't stay there."

"Why's that?" question Sango as she sipped her drink.

"Because we are bound to this world tighter then any other being. We can't stay any place other then here for an extended period of time." She sat back into her chair, "One Earth month is the longest either of us can stay there. Any longer and the balance will deteriorate and the Earth may die." Kagome who had continued with her meal paused again, "Besides, the gods would tell us if they wanted us to leave, we swore that centuries ago when we first acquired this curse."

"What do you mean about 'the gods'?" prodded Miroku. The two women were unusually forthcoming today and they were going to milk this for what it was worth. Moriko eyed him, "Every civilization has mythology, with the exception of the U.S. What most people don't know is the fact that those gods _do_ exist, the Roman gods, the Greeks, the Vikings, all other civilizations that had religions and gods. Zeus was real-is real-though he is pretty annoying. Loki can be very entertaining as long as you stay on his good side. Mostly you should avoid Hera, she doesn't like people-especially mortals-with power of any kind. Remember when she found out who we were at that party, Kagome?" Kagome choked on her pancake. Moriko pounded her on the back until the coughing subsided. "Do I ever! I think that's why Hermes likes us." Kagome grinned, "We should go back there soon."

"What's it like?"

Moriko raised an eyebrow, "The Gods Realm? It's one of the few places that Kagome and I can go to without consequences. We don't go there much though, mostly because we aren't accepted because of the fact that we're mortal on Earth—"

"Explain." Interrupted Miroku.

"Time out. You takin' notes on this or something?" snapped Moriko.

Miroku shrugged, "I'm interested in this kind of thing."

Moriko shrugged, "On Earth we are mortals. In the Gods Realm, we are demigods. I assume you know what a demigod is? Because we are directly attached to the physical plane we call Earth, the gods choose to look down on us. Now, I bet you're wondering where the Christian God is in all this. Well, he's a god that only recently came to power. Considering the fact that many gods were there long before him, he is relatively new to his role. God doesn't live in the same realm as the other gods either; he has yet to graduate up to there, that and most of the older gods view him as a weirdo and don't like to associate with him much." She paused in her litany, turning her head to look out the kitchen window. Kagome turned her head too, as if something had drawn their complete and total attention.

"Moriko? What's wrong?" Luki laid a hand on her shoulder. Moriko turned to look at Kagome, "Interesting."

Kagome glanced at her niece, "Yes." They stood up in unison.

"What are you doing, Moriko? Where are you going?" Moriko looked back at them as they reached the door. "The gods are requesting an audience."

"They've done so before, what makes this one so special?" inquired Luki

Moriko smiled faintly, "They called us by our Astral names. Something is very wrong." Kagome was already out the door, not bothering to speak to the others.

"Is Kagome okay?" asked Ayame as she watched her friend move to the middle of the backyard. Moriko glanced at her aunt, "She's fine. We won't be back so a while. Don't wait up."

"Kagome just woke up! Are you sure she can handle this?" demanded Inuyasha angrily. Moriko looked at him, "She is the Gate, Inuyasha. And we cannot refuse the gods. She's not weak, she has already recovered from the incident." The backyard glowed with blue light. Moriko cursed, "We'll be back later." She ran out and reached the circle just as the spell completed. With a blinding flare of light, they vanished from this Realm.

"Good. You're here." Greeted a voice hurriedly as the circle faded from sight. Moriko and Kagome turned to the voice, their robes rippling from the movement.

"We didn't expect to meet you here…Zeus" Zeus stood just inside the doorway, is expression, usually lecherous and smiling, was grim and serious. He motioned with his hand, "Come with me." Kagome and Moriko glanced at each other with closed expressions and followed him down the corridor to an elaborately decorated door. Ancient runes had been carved into the dark gray stone and countless beasts had been attached to the stone. Gods stood in front of the door, their faces mirroring Zeus's.

"What happened?" asked Moriko her gaze traveling up and down the door.

"Despite our efforts…The Gate's Seal is cracking."

TMK: Chapter complete. Tell me if this seems a little out there, I'd really like to know!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Cracks

"_Despite our efforts….the Gate's Seal is cracking" _The sentence echoed throughout the halls of the palace, each echo only strengthening the last.

Kagome stared at them, wide-eyed, "What?" She whispered, astonished. How could the Gate be cracking? How was that _possible?_ The Gate wasn't supposed to crack for centuries, long after she and Moriko had passed on and their duty was transferred to a new duo to handle. Vaguely, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, words whispered into her ear. She ignored them, breaking free from the hand's grip and rushing forward, pressing her hands and body against the doors. Her gaze shifted seamlessly into Other Sight, where her eyes found the tiny crack, not even large enough to appear to the naked eye. She moaned aloud, despair clenching her heart. This wasn't supposed to happen! What could possibly have caused this? She and Moriko did not have the power to fix this, they couldn't. With each generation their Clan's powers were supposed to grow and only after several more generations, would they have the power to even _dream_ of fixing this problem. _Oh gods…_ She whispered and barely registered that she had spoken aloud. The hand fell onto her should again and she turned slightly, gratefully letting go of the door. Moriko held open her arms and Kagome fell into them. Eyes wide and still in shock, "We….we can't fix this…." She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. The crack itself wasn't serious, indeed, had it _remained_ a tiny crack, there would have been no problem. But something was behind this crack, something that would force the crack to grow until it was a vast gash across the surface of the doors weakening them enough that what was held behind them, would find it simple to shatter and go through. Kagome clutched at Moriko's skirts, desperate for something solid to hold onto even if it would only be for a brief moment. Moriko stroked Kagome's hair, "I know." She whispered back, golden eyes filled with sadness of the knowledge of what was to come. Kagome looked up at Moriko, eyes searching for some sort of solace, "There's no way….is there?" The last bit was the pathetic hope that they could do _something_ to stop this, something that could at least delay what was coming from happening. Moriko closed her eyes and opened them slowly. Kagome stared into them and straightened a bit, "There is….isn't there?" She whispered. Moriko looked away from her aunt, refusing to acknowledge or deny the statement. Kagome gritted her teeth, "What is it? What do we have to do?" She demanded, letting go of her niece completely. Moriko refused to look at Kagome again, her mouth set in a determined line, though her eyes seemed strangely glassy, as if filled with tears she would not shed.

"Tell me!" shouted Kagome, glaring. There was something Moriko knew that Kagome wouldn't tell her. Moriko had gone through a different sort of training and so had been taught different things from Kagome. Kagome needed to know if she had been taught something for this very situation and she needed to know _now._

Moriko gritted her teeth and looked at Kagome, "….You would die." She whispered as a breeze fluttered through the hall, wafting over them. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "So there is a way." She said simply. Who cares if she died? One measly life in exchange for everything. Moriko shook her head, "Yes—"

"Tell me how!" Kagome stepped forward, looking up at her niece, the ferocity in her gaze equal to that of any inferno. Moriko glanced away once again, her teeth gritted. "I don't care if I die, Moriko! For the love of the gods! For the love of your family, tell me what we have to do!" She knew she was acting hysterical, she knew that her actions were childish, but she couldn't help it. If the Gate broke, if it opened anymore, the world would end. What would bring about the Apocalypse lay beyond those doors, they would destroy the world and as much as Kagome resented some people, even hated, even felt that they were useless hunks of flesh, she cared about the world, she would not let it be destroyed.

Moriko looked back at her aunt, the aunt she had known all her life, the one who had helped her through so many things the one who she had always thought would be _there_ for her. The one that would die to save them all. Moriko shook her head, "There's a ritual. Something I learned from the past Gatekeeper. It's supposed to heal and lock the gate for another millennia…at the cost of the Gate's life."

Kagome stared at her, "Then what are we waiting for?" She asked, turning from her niece and beginning to walk down the hall.

"Wait—Kagome--!"

An ear-piercing grown lanced through the hallway, carrying throughout the massive palace and causing everyone near to turn and stare at the source. The tiny, once minuscule crack on the doors surface had grown. It was a slash against the intricate carvings that adorned the surface and at least and inch deep. Moriko glanced back at Kagome, whose face was grim, "Now do you see?" She asked softly, "We don't have time. Let's go, Moriko." She stalked off toward the Gate Platform, Moriko trailing after, the sorrow in her eyes matched only by the determination in Kagome's. They would perform the ritual. Screw her own life, as soon as it could be down it would, there was no time to debate. And yet…something inside her cried out, a tiny ball of sadness wept. She would leave everything she had known, everything she cared for. _Inuyasha…._ Whispered a tiny voice, withering in despair.


	20. Love, Love, Love

Kagome didn't stop moving after they returned to Earth. She had made a decision right before they had left. The least she could do before the ritual, the thing she had been unconsciously wanting ever since she had first met him, was at least tell Inuyasha how she felt. Or at least…give him something before she left him forever. She kept moving right along, completely ignoring the people who sat in the kitchen. She ignored everything, for she was on a mission. She scented the air and trumped up the steps to the bedrooms opening the door at the far end of the hall. Her eyes landed on a form, pretending to read, though staring out a window. "Inuyasha…"

Miroko watched as Kagome stalked away from her, right past her friends. She held back tears and fiercely debated whether or not to just _leave_. She could just leave and let Kagome live for a little while longer, she couldn't let her die. Her eyes focused on her fiancé as he touched her shoulder, "Moriko…" She shook her head and pressed it into his chest. "Luki…" She felt arms wrap around her and she allowed a single tear to escape.

"What happened?" He asked gently, holding her close.

"Kagome…." She held back a sob, "The…the Gate has cracked." She her Luki sucked in a breath and her fingers squeezed the fabric of his shirt in distress.

"What are you going to do?" He asked softly.

"T-there's a ritual….I learned it from my mentor. It seals the Gate and heals it…at the cost of the Gate's host's life."

She felt Luki shake his head, "That doesn't make sense. You can't do it."

Moriko nodded, "I know. I can't let Kagome die." She looked up into Luki's eyes, "She's so precious to me…to everyone." She pressed her head into his chest again, "Why, Luki? Why does it have to be Kagome? Why not me?" She let out a sob, "Why not me instead?" Luki shook his head, "Moriko….neither of you deserve this. It's not your fault and it's not Kagome's fault." He stepped back and looked right into Moriko's eyes, "We'll find a way, Moriko. We'll find a way to fix this." Moriko stared up at him and nodded once, "Yes…" She stepped away and walked toward the house, "Come, Luki, let's get to work."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, taking in every single detail about him, because she knew she would never see those details ever again. Inuyasha looked up and over at her, "Kagome, you're back already?" He stood and walked toward her. Kagome met him halfway, "What are you doing here?" He asked, a rueful smile gracing his lips, "I thought you never wanted to see me? And your niece will kill me if I'm in the same room--!" His sentence was cut off, Kagome had jerked his head down and kissed him. His eyes widened and he pushed her away as he felt her fumble at the buttons on his shirt, "Kagome?" he whispered, eyes wide with shock. Kagome shook her head and moved in again, kissing him and undoing one button, "Please, Inuyasha…" She whispered as they broke apart, "I can't tell you why…but I won't ever see you again and I just…" She pressed her lips to him again, " Just please…" Inuyasha didn't understand what had come over Kagome and he hesitated, looking at her and into her eyes. Silently and without really knowing how, he understood. "Alright…" He kissed her slowly.

Moriko sighed, rubbing her eyes determinedly, she wouldn't rest until they had found a way to fix the ritual. She glanced up as Luki set another half-dozen leather bound books on the table. It had been awkward explaining things to Kagome's friends. She couldn't tell them much, only that something up there had gone wrong and that she and Kagome were working very hard to fix it. Moriko couldn't bring herself to tell them everything. Too many questions, too little time. She yawned and shook her head. The earliest they could perform the ritual would be the end of this week. They needed to gather the power needed to do this and it took _time_ to get that much, even if they were already very powerful. This gave them time, but not enough of it. She gave Luki a thin smile and returned to the manuscript. She glanced up, eyes flashing with anger, as the phone rang. Luki answered it and gave it to her, shaking his head with an apology.

"Hello?" She kept her voice from revealing her distress, but barely.

"Moriko, such a pleasure to hear your voice again." Murmured a velvet soft voice.

Moriko froze, eyes wide with disbelief, "You…"

A chuckle, "Indeed, Moriko, it is I." The voice continued before she could speak, "I hear that you have seen my work."

Moriko swallowed and anger flooded into her. He did this! How dare that wretch do this! "You did this? You are the one causing the crack in the Gate!" She stood up, almost knocking the table over, "How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you meddle in things you cannot control! Do you have any _brain_ is that pathetic body of yours? Have you no _shame?_" She snarled, teeth bared, her fury raged against this nameless person.

The voice chuckled again, she felt him smirk through the phone, "Ah, but I am only trying to bring the world back to its former glory."

"Glory? _Glory?_ What glory? The world will _end, _you fool! And you will not be spared from the consequences!"

The voice chuckled again, "You underestimate me, Moriko, I can withstand anything."

He hung up.


End file.
